¿Dónde está mi gomina?
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: FINALIZADA! Draco tiene una importante misión: comprar gomina para él y su padre, pero al llegar a la tienda se da cuenta de que ya no queda! El joven Malfoy tendrá que ingeniarselas como sea para conseguir su tan preciado producto!
1. La tan preciada gomina

Era un dia precioso, los rayos de sol entraban tímidamente por los grandes ventanales del gran cuarto del único hijo de la familia Malfoy. Sonó el despertador en forma de serpiente que le habia regalado su tio al cumplir 9 años. Ese era un dia perfecto, como lo eran todos los dias que tenia que hacer su visita por el Callejón Diagon para comprar gomina, podría comprarla un criado o un estúpido elfo, pero, seamos realistas, nadie tenia un olfato para la gomina tan fino como el suyo. Se levantó y se calzó sus verdes zapatillas, cogio ropa interior limpia y una túnica especial. Se metió en la descomunal bañera y se tomó un relajante baño de espuma. Bajó bien vestidito y peinado como siempre a desayunar. 

-Buenos dias señor Malfoy! -dijo un pedante elfo.

El joven rey de la casa se sirvió su desayuno y una vez terminó fue a buscar a su padre para el tan ansiado dinero para su deseada gomina.

En la puerta de la habitación de los señores Malfoy... TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Papaaaa! Necesito dinero

-Si¿Cuanto quieres?

-Nada, unos 1.200 galeones, solo voy a comprar un poco de gomina.

-Estupendo, compra para mi tambien, ya sabes...

-Si, que no encrespe el cabello y lo mantenga reluciente con dulce olor a ciruela.

-Perfecto, te dejo que tengo que ir al Ministerio, haber si el ministro me hace caso de una vez y despide al Weasley ese...

-Suerte papá!

Y Draco feliz con su dinerito se cogió una de las limusinas que tenian en casa y le pidió groseramente a un criado que le acercará al callejón.

Una vez allí...

-Bien, dispongo de dos horas, voy primero a comprarme el periodico y un helado y luego mi gomina!

Pasó por el quiosco y se compró: Sangre-limpia news. Los titulares eran que un grupo de muggles habia sido hospitalizado en San Mungo por haber sido atropellados por el autobús Noctámbulo. Puaj! Muggles en San Mungo! Al llegar a casa informaria de inmediato a su padre para que retirará la subvención a un hospital tan... inferior, aunque eso tambien supondria que quitaran la placa de oro de la entrada que tenian sus nombre gravados... bien, que decidiera su padre! El ahora tenia que comprar la gomina, que también era una decisión muy importante! Desde la última compra tenia un dilema; no sabia si le habia gustado más la gomina de melocotón dulce, la cual causó admiración entre las chicas, especialmente en Pansy, o la de Quidditch fresco, que también causó sensación entre los jugadores de su equipo. Se compró un rico helado mientras pensaba en la importante decisión que a continuación iba a tomar. Se decidió por fin por la de melocotón. Entró en la tienda.

-Buenos dias señor Malfoy.

-Buenos dias Musffinths.

La antigua tienda ya llevaba muchos años sirviedo a los Malfoy, desde su más célebre antepasado Ortupeus Malfoy, todos sus descendientes conservaron la sana costumbre de engominarse el pelo. Fue al fondo de la tienda. y...  
Horror! Los estantes estaban vacios! Todos vacios! Eso no podia ser! Se giró encolerizado y fue al dependiente.

-¿Que pasa con la gomina?

-Señor Malfoy no se enfade por favor puedo explicarselo.

-Más le vale! Explíquese!

-Hay una huelga de trnasportes élficos y...

-Y...?

-Y las lacas no han llegado a tiempo!

-¿Cuanto tardarán en llegar?

-Meses...

-M-E-S-E-S?

Draco salió de la tienda escandalizado. Meses sin poder engominarse el pelo! No! Deshonraría el nombre de los Malfoy, tuvo una idea! No saldría durantede su casa! Claro,estaban de vacaciones, no tenia que volver a Hogwarts hasta dentro de tres meses! Pero... y su padre? Definitivamente tenia que encontrar una solución y rápida!

CONTINUARÁ...?

Gracias por leerme! Me presentaré soy ArYs, tal vez me conozcais de otros fics como, el viaje de Remus Lupin o Un alma al azar. O tal vez no me conozcais y sea este el primer fic que leeis mio. Pues mu mal, teneis que leerme más! XDD broma, pero eso si, si has leido hasta aqui lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejarme un review, así yo lo leo y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Así queeeeeee... hasta el capítulo 2! Muchos besos para todooooosss/aaassss!

En el próximo capítulo... Draco intentará por medio de un libro dejado por su profesor de pociones, fabricar su propia gomina casera. ¿Cómo acabará? Para saberlo tendrás que esperar a que publique el segundo capítulo, asi que ya sabes, revieewwwssssss!


	2. Monste Peinate Potions

El monste peinate potions 

Draco se tuvo que sentar en un banco del callejón. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora que no tenia gomina ni para él ni para su padre? Esto era la ruina!

-Venga calma Draco -pensó- no es el fin del mundo!

Miró a su alrededor. Alguien tendria que poder ayudarle... No, no en el Callejón Diagon, que todos eran amigos de los sangre sucia... no podia pedir ayuda allí y aún menos siendo un Malfoy, se iria al Callejón Nokctum (ok, no se escribe así..)

Una vez allí se paseó respirando aliviado por las calles, todo era tan tétrico, tan tenebroso tan... vamos que se sentia como en casa, así que pensó en las tiendas que habia en el Callejón

-A ver... está la tienda de Nigels el sucio, que me parece que vende riñones de muggles... la tienda de Boggins no, que es un maleducado. El Clan de los Yurfills, no que va si venden cabezas de centauros... No hay una sola tienda en todo el callejón que venda gomina?

Pasó por enfrente de la tienda para piromanos que estaba cerrada y vió un vagabundo sentado enfrente de ella.

- NECESITO GASOLINAAA!

-Tranquilizese... usted necesita gasolina, yo necesito gomina, vé que mal repartido está el mundo?

-¿No tendrás una cerilla?

-No... ¬¬ y usted no tendrá un bote de gomina?

-No, es evidente que no...

-Un momento, si usted me suena, es Gilderoy Lockhart!

-Cerillaa, gasolinaaaaaa!

El pequeño y valiente Draco al no saber que hacer, desesperado decidió salir de ese sitio de locos. ¿Dónde podria ir? Era un caso extremo, iria al ministerio de Magia! Allí seguro que podían pedir cualquier cosa! Además su padre tenia muchos contactos!

Bajó por el sucio telefono rojo y fue derechito al despacho de su padre.  
TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Pase -dijo la voz del señor Malfoy desde dentro del despacho.

-Papaaaaa!

-Draco que haces aqui?

-Es terrible, una tragedia!

-¿Que pasa?

-La gominaaaaa...

-¿Que le pasa a la gomina? -dijo el señor Malfoy llevándose las manos al cabello.

-No queda!

-Draco con la gomina no se bromea! Me voy a ver obligado a castigarte a comer con los criados!

-Papa que no es una broma! Hay una huelga de elfos domesticos!

-Si eso es cierto hubiera salido en el profeta...

-¿Lo has leido?

-Pues no -confesó Lucius buscando por los cajones de su escritorio la edición del profeta. -Aqui está! AAGG! -gritó cuando se dió en la cabeza con la lampara al subir la cabeza. Draco sin hacer caso al dolor de su padre, abrió el periodico.

-Aqui sale papa! Y en primera página!

-Lee lo que pone -ordenó Lucius mientras se daba masajes en su rubia cabeza.

-El sindicato PEDDO convoca al huelga en el sector élfico de los transportes exigiendo un salario mejor.

-Estupidos elfos! Mira que pensar que vamos a pagarles. -dijo Lucius dando un golpe en la mesa

Draco se fijó en la fotografia que acompañaba el artículo.

-PAPA! NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

-¿A que no? De mi bolsillo no va a salir ni un céntimo para pagar a esos...

-No, no es eso, mira la foto! La jefa del sindicato es Hermione Granger.

-¿La sangre sucia? -preguntó Lucius poniendo cara como de quien recuerda algo desagradable.

- Por su culpa vamos a estar meses sin poder peinarnos. -dijo Draco indignado

A Lucius le dió un colapso y se cayó de su silla.

-Me encuentro muy mal, estoy muy mareado. Draco abre la ventana -dijo el señor Malfoy sentado en el suelo haciendo aspavientos.

-¿Que ventana si no hay? -Draco cojió una factura la dobló y empezó a abanicar a su lívido padre. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre.

-Lucius? -preguntó el recién llegado

Se oyeron unos pasos y Severus Snape apareció desde detrás del escritorio y se encontró con ese extraño panorama: Lucius sentado en el suelo y Draco agachado en el suelo abanicándole con una factura.

-¿Vuelvo más tarde? -preguntó el profesor extrañado.

-No, espera Severus, no te lo vas a creer -dijo entrecortadamente Lucius.

-Si me lo explicas... -dijo Severus aguantando una risita cuando Lucius casí se cayó al intentar levantarse.

-La gomina...-djo Lucius ya levantado.

-¿Quien es Gomina?

-La gomina! El producto capilar!

-AAAHH... si, vale... ¿Que le pasa? -preguntó Severus sin encontrar gravedad a la tragedia.

-AAAHHH! Es terrible -dijo Lucius sentandose en su asiento

-Verá profesor, los elfos están en huelga.

-Eso lo se Draco. Por su culpa yo no recibo mi revista semanal.

-¿Recibes una revista semanal¿De que?

-Esa no es la cuestión... Bueno tu problema Lucius es que no tienes gomina?

-Es terrible -repitió Lucius.

-Casualmente tengo un libro que podria ayudaros.

-¿Un libro? -preguntó Draco.

-Si lo tengo por aqui -dijo buscando por sus bolsillos -aqui está- dijo sacando un libro pequeño de tapas verdes en las que se podia leer con letras doradas: Monste peinate potions.

Esa misma noche en la sala secreta de la casa de los Malfoy (es decir debajo de su salón) se encontraban padre e hijo con un caldero hirviendo a la temperatura de 150ºC

-Bien Draco hijo, lee -dijo Lucius arremangándose la túnica negra.

-Colocar el caldero sobre el fuego.

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho! -dijo Lucius dando un gritito.

-Bueno, bueno... tirar 4 tiras de Banshee.

-Bien -dijo Lucius mientras tiraba el bote entero.

- Cuando empieza a hervir, cortar los gusarajos en trozos pequeños y tirar al caldero, remover hasta que la pocion se vuelva azul claro.

Lucius Malfoy con mucho asco cortó los gusarajos en trozos muy grandesy los tiró dentro del caldero. Draco removia mientras su padre trituraba el siguiente ingrediente: Uñas de Trol del Norte.

Después de echar esos ingredientes, la pocion tendria que empezar a espesarse, pero la pocion de los Malfoy de cada vez estaba más líquida.

-Draco, hijo -dijo Lucius Malfoy con los ojos morados del cansancio cinco horas después -la poción tiene que reposar dos horitas, vamos a dormir.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ...

-¿Papa?

Lucius Malfoy se pasó la noche en la sala secreta, esa mañana fue despertado por su hijo.

-¿La probamos¿La probamos¿La probamos?

-AAchhuuuuuusss! -estornudó el señor Malfoy.

Draco interpretó eso como un Sí, y rapidamente cogió un frasco, lo llenó de poción y lo echó sobre su rubio y despeinado cabello. Lucius imitó a su hijo y los dos se pusieron delante del espejo, a esperar...

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Habrá salido bien la pocion¿Podrán por fin los Malfoy salir a la calle con la cabeza bien engominada¿O la poción habrá sido un desastre y tendrá consecuencias negativas en nuestros protagonistas¿Cuantos libros de bolsillo tiene Severus¿Porque Narcissa Malfoy nunca sale¿Conseguirá Gilderoy Lockhart una cerilla o Gasolina¿Hermione Granger movilizará más elfos¿Desde cuando la PEDDO es un sindicato? Si quieres saberlo, déjame un review y yo, encantada, escribiré el siguiente capitulo en el que desvelaré todas estas incognitas. Hasta el capitulo 3! ArYs


	3. El armario de los Malfoy

Capitulo 3: El armario de los Malfoy 

Retomemos el panorama: Nos encontramos con Draco y Lucius delante del espejo sucio de su peculiar "cámara secreta" debajo del salón de su casa. Acaban de echarse sobre el cabello su líquida pocion que quiere ser gomina.

-Hijo lo logramos!

-PAPAAA!

-Hijo! Dame un abrazo!

-PAPAAAA -los dos se funden en un emotivo abrazo.

Los dos Malfoy salieron de su cámara secreta contentos y radiantes, saltando de alegria, haciendo una fiesta.

-Bueno -dijo Lucius poniendose serio- me voy a trabajar.

En ese momento sonó la puerta.

-ELFOOOSS! -gritó Draco -Papa tenemos que despedirlos, que poca eficiencia!

Lucius fue a abrir el mismo la puerta. Era Severus y parecia nervioso.

-Hoolaaaa.

-SEVERUS! -dijo Lucius abalanzandose sobre él -eres nuestra salvación! Mira! Nuestro pelo vuelve a estar totalmente engominado.

-Si? -dijo nervioso- ¿ya os habeis aplicado el producto?

-No queda una gota -aseguró Draco.

-Nos hemos pasado la noche trabajando en ella -dijo Lucius -y ha salido muy bien, y ya sabes que a mi las pociones siempre me han ido mal. Pero bueno no pasa nada, alegremonos de que todo ha salido bien y recordemos esto como una mala anecdota -Lucius se estremece debajo de su pelo engominado- bien, me voy al ministerio, adios Draco. Vamos Severus.

Lucius salió de su casa con un Severus nervioso. Draco subió las escaleras, estaba muy contento, iria a meterse con su vecino muggle, sus padres no se lo tenian permitido, pero la ocasion lo permitia. De repente oyó un chillido y muchos gritos en el recibidor.

-QUE ES ESTO?

-He intentado explicartelo Lucius pero...

-AAAAARRRGGG DESASTREE!

Draco bajó alterado, pero casi le dió un paro cardiaco al ver la larga melena de su padre de color morado intenso. Lucius miró fijamente a su hijo y se puso a chillar.

-Papa que te ha pasado? Ha sido un muggle violento?

-Draco, porque no te acercas al espejo -dijo Severus pasándose la mano por los ojos.

Draco se acercó con una mirada de superioridad y casi se desmayó al ver su precioso pelo platino... de color verde! Draco miró a su padre, y los dos se abalanzaron sobre Severus.

-AAArrrgggg... Zoocorgooo -gritó Severus -dejad que me explique.

-Explicate -dijo Lucius muy rabioso dejando el cuello de Severus.

-El libro venia de regalo con mi revista y... no sabia que era un libro de broma para muggles.

-Yo te matooo -gritó Lucius

-Tranquilo, por suerte he leido que podemos reclamar, ademas se va con tres lavados.

-Papa, puedo ir a la peluqueria?

-NO!-Gritó Lucius- ¿estás loco¿Y pasearnos con estas pintas por el Callejón Diagon? No, mejor vamos a una peluqueria muggle.

-Vamos a poner nuestro pelo en manos de un muggle -gritó Draco alertado, casi llorando.

-En situaciones extremas hay que tomar decisiones extremas. -dijo Lucius cojiendo las páginas amarillas y apartando de sus cristalinos ojos un mechón de su pelo ahora morado.

-Hay una peluqueria aqui cerca, es a la que yo suelo ir -dijo temoroso Severus, intentando ayudar.

-Entonces mejor allí no vamos -dijo Lucius consultando la guia mientras miraba el pelo de Severus -bueno hay una cercana, es decir a tres kilometros a pie.

-A PIE? -Gritó Draco.

-Venga vamos -gritó Lucius.

-Papa yo no salgo así a la calle.

-Tienes razón! -dijo Lucius pensativo- Recurriremos al ancestral armario de los Malfoy!

Media hora más tarde y después de haber maltratado a tres elfos y haber puesto la casa patas arriba, el panorama es el siguiente:  
Lucius con la cara pintada de blanco y una nariz roja postiza, además de unos pantalones largos naranjas con puntos blancos y una camisa hawaiana. Para terminar de fastidiarlo, se habia puesto para ocultar su morado pelo, un sombrero hawaiano con piñas y un collar de flores.

-Jajajaja, papa solo te falta la cámara de fotos! -dijo Draco riendose de su padre

-Pues tu tampoco estás mucho mejor.

A Draco se le quitaron las ganas de reir, su padre le habia obligado a ponerse un vestido cortito de enfermera con sus medias blancas y sus zapatos y gorrito a juego.

-Yo no salgo con un vestido de chica a la calle.

-Pero si estás muy guapo -dijo Severus riendose.

-Tu si que estás guapo -dijo Lucius mirando la pata de palo y el parche que le habian obligado a ponerse, conjuntado con un loro en el hombro y una barba rojiza, vamos un auténtico pirata.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es porque me he tenido que disfrazar yo tambien, ahora parecemos un trio de locos escapados del manicomio! -replicó Severus

Sin hacer caso a las quejas del profesor de pociones, el trio salió de la mansión Malfoy. Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando y se encontraron con un pequeño pueblo, en el que preguntaron por el peluquero.

-Anden más, anden más¿Cuanto se creen que puedo andar?

-No te quejes Draco -dijo Severus, al que le costraba caminar con la pata de palo.

-Mira una familia de campesinos, vamos a preguntarles si vamos bien -dijo Lucius

-Si huberiamos ido a mi peluqueria esto no nos hubiera pasado -se quejó Snape

Se acercaron a los acampantes, una gran familia de pelirrojos: Los Weasley. Lucius Malfoy hubiera deseado morirse, encontrarse en esa situación tan embarazosa delante de su peor enemigo, vestido con esas pintas y el pelo de color morado.

-Papa, papa -dijo Ginny Weasley- ¿Podemos acoger con nosotros a estos vagabundos?

-Pero si ya hemos acogido a este -dijo señalando a Gilderoy Lockhart envuelto en un monton de mantas mientras se balanzeaba hacia los lados, con la mirada perdida.

-Pero papa! -refunfuñó Ginny- necesitan nuestra ayuda.

-Gasolinaaaaa, cerillaaaaa, yujuuuuu -dijo Gilderoy mirando a un punto perdido y moviendo las manos de izquierda a derecha.

-Esta bien, pero esta vez los bañará Ron.

-No, el último tenia piojos -dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Bueno -pensó Lucius -al menos no nos han reconocido. Los Weasley los invitaron a sentarse y les repartieron una taza de chocolate caliente con unas pastas.

Lucius y Draco se miraron significativamente. ¿Como saldrian de este embrollo?

CONTINUARÁ?  
¿Que va a pasar ahora? Incendiará Gilderoy el campo? Ginny hará de su casa un lugar de acogida para vagabundos? Reconocerán los Weasleys a los Malfoys y Snape? Se irá finalmente el tinte del pelo de nuestros héroes? Como se librarán los Malfoy de tan "preciada" compañia? Ya sabes, si quieres respuestaas... REVIEWS! Nos vemos en el capitulo cuatro, feliz navidad y prospero 2006! Besoooss

ArYs


	4. El extraño peluquero muggle

Capitulo 4: El extraño peluquero muggle.

-Bien, vamos a cantar chicos -dijo Arthur Weasley sacándo un laud.

-Yo empiezo -dijo Ginny

-De acuerdo -dijo Arthur poniendose un sombrero de trobador

-Somos los Weasleeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy! -empezó Ginny

-Somos lo mejoooooooooorr -siguieron los gemelos Weasley

Lucius Malfoy nunca habria pensado encontrarse en semejante situación. Rodeado de sus peores enemigos, disfrazados con unas pintas de loco y el pelo morado! Y todo por culpa de Snape, el cual parecia muy a gusto con el masaje en los pies que le estaba dando Percy Weasley.

-Yo también quiero un masaje -dijo Draco con envidia de su profesor de Pociones.

-Por supuesto... -dijo Lucius - ...que no!

-Joo, Severus puede...

Mientras los Weasleys seguian con su canción.

-Soomooos los Weasleeeyyyy, molamos mogollóoooooon, defendemos a los muggles de cualquier maldicióooooooonnn! -cantaba Arthur Weasley. Toda la familia rompió en aplausos, incluso Gilderoy aplaudió a su manera...

-Me puedes pasar otro bollo? -dijo Snape que se estaba poniendo morado de pasteles.

-¿Vosotros no comeis? -les dijo Arthur.

-No, de hecho -dijo Lucius Malfoy- tenemos prisa, así que nos vamos...

-No! -dijo Arthur- no podeis iros! Aún no hemos cantado: Somos los Weasley, comemos un montón, los pantalones no nos caben por tanto turróooooooonnn!

Pero Gilderoy Lockhart se puso en pie y empezó a imitar a un avión.

-Bieeeeeennn -gritaba Ginny

Lucius hizo un gesto significativo a sus compinches, pero Snape no lo entendió ya que estaba muy animado cantando: Somos los Weasley molamos mogollón cantamos todos juntos en esta excursión!

Por fin pudieron huir de los Weasleys excusando que tenian que ir a el pueblo más cercano a comprar víveres, llegaron a el mencionado pueblo y preguntaron por la peluqueria. Era una peluqueria vieja y con un peluquero calvo y bajito.

-Bienvenidos -dijo el muggle -¿En que puedo servirles?

-Queremos que nos arregle esto -dijo Malfoy padre mostrando su cabello de un chillón colo morado.

El viejo se pasó la mano por la barbilla reflexionando, dió un par de vueltas mirando a Lucius como si lo estuviera analizando milímetro a milímetro y después dijo:

-De acuerdo, siéntese -dijo señalando una silla vieja y mugrosa.

Lucius se sentó y suspiró aliviado. Por fín se iba a quitar ese ridículo color de pelo. Tendria que haber enviado una lechuza al Ministerio y dar alguna excusa por su inusual falta al trabajo. Mientras Draco y Severus se peleaban por una revista.

-Dámela! -decia Draco

-Draco, tienes que aprender que el que la vé primero es quien se la queda -dijo Severus forcejeando.

-En tu caso el primero que la olfatea -se rió Draco

-Ven aqui mocoso! -dijo Severus soltando la revista y persiguiendo a Draco por toda la peluqueria, mientras Lucius estaba mirando al peluquero que se habia sentado en la alfombra mientras meditaba con los dos dedos índices a los lados de la cabeza. El peluquero se levantó y se fué a un extremo de la peluqueria mirando a Lucius por un espejo pequeño, más tarde después de analizar minuciosamente a su cliente, repitió la operación desde el otro vértice del establecimiento.

-Estupendo -pensó Lucius- de todos los peluqueros muggles he escogido el más paranoico... bueno, mientras peine bien...

En ese momento Draco se tropezó con la silla de su padre y Severus se abalanzó sobre él, lo que provocó que los tres magos cayeran al suelo.

-AAAAArrggggg -se quejó Lucius sin respiración por el peso oprimente de su hijo y su profesor.

-¿Son ustedes forasteros? -volvió a hablar el peluquero ignorando el estruendo que acababan de montar sus extraños clientes.

-Nadie llama forastero a un Malfoy -dijo Lucius incorporandose y haciendo una pose heroico.

El peluquero ante esa reaccion (normal en el señor Malfoy) hizo un gesto muy rapido con las manos y empezó saltar como alegre canguro por Australia. Lucius se volvió a sentar en su silla. Draco por fin consiguió su propósito y se quedó con la revista.

-¿sabeis que Margareth está liada con Marc? -dijo Draco

-¿Que? -dijeron los dos adultos a la vez.

-Margareth! La cantante de Las brujas de Macbeth, se ha liado con Marc, el jugador del equipo Nacional de Quidditch de Irlanda.

-AAAhhhh -dijeron los demás aún sin entender.

-Un momento -dijo Draco haciendo de Holmes y Watson- ¿Que hace una revista mágica en una peluqueria muggle?

-Eh, no se.. que cosas eh? jajajajajajajajajajaja -empezó Severus, el cual suspiró y se tocó inquieto los cuellos de la camisa.

El peluquero llamó al silencio y los acompañantes callaron. El peluquero cogió las tijeras y empezó a hacer poses de artes marciales (esa tan típica con la pierna al aire y los brazos levantados) y luego empezó a hacer saltos al más puro estilo Matrix y, en el aire cortó el pelo del señor Malfoy.

-¿Pero que hace tarado¿Quiere cortarme el pelo con los pies en el suelo? -dijo ya cansado Lucius cuando el peluquero se sentó encima del respaldo de la silla del señor Malfoy y con poses de ballet cortaba como le daba la gana.

Media hora después y con un ataque de nervios por parte del respetable señor Malfoy, el peluquero terminó y empezó con Draco.

-A mi me lo deje cortito -dijo Draco mirando de reojo la larga cabellera de su padre.

-De acuerdo nena -dijo el peluqiero -sientate guapa.

-Soy un hombre! -dijo Draco indignado.

-Si, con esa faldita... -dijo el peluquero desaprobando el improvisado vestuario de Draco.

-Este tinte muggle es excelente -dijo el señor Malfoy mirando su pelo nuevamente rubio.

Draco, aún un poco enfadado con el dueño, se asombraba con los movimientos del peluquero que ahora imitaba a un indio.

Por fin terminó la agotadora sesión de peluqueria intensa y los dos Malfoy terminaron muy satisfechos y con sus cabellos como antes.

-Ahora usted, que es quien más lo necesita -le dijo el peluquero a Severus, lo que provocó la ira de este.

-Bueno serán 45 Euros. -dijo el hombrecito

-E-u-r-o-s?

-Pero antes -dijo el peluquero sin darse cuenta de que los Malfoy no entendian nada de euros - ¿Les importa si les hago unas fotos?

-¿Que? -dijeron los Malfoy

-Si, puede tomarme un par de fotos, se que tengo un atractivo inmojorable -dijo Severus con una risita.

-No, a usted no, a los que he peinado, es uno de mis hobbies, como esta peluqueria tiene pocos clientes fotografio sus peinados para poder superar mis técnicas.

-Bueno, si es así no veo incomveniente -dijo Lucius muy contento por poder lucir de nuevo su antiguo look.

Los Malfoy se hicieron unas fotos muy sexys con el peluquero luciendo su preciosa melena.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Me pagan?

-Tranquilos yo tengo dinero muggle -dijo Draco

-NOO! Que haces con eso? Nooooo, mi hijo me ha salido amigo de los objetos sangre sucia! -dijo Lucius alarmado, al borde de la desesperación.

-No me gustan los objetos muggles papá -dijo Draco serio- se lo robé a Arthur Weasley.

-Ese es mi hijo! -dijo Lucius muy contento.

Una vez en la Mansión Malfoy, Snape se despidió y los Malfoy se fueron a dormir muy contentos con sus nuevos peinados. Lucius en su cama adorselada pensó en el estupido día que habia tenido. Pensando en el peluquero paranoico se quedó dormido. Después de una agitada pesadilla en la que Arthur Weasley le cortaba el pelo con una banduria, Lucius despertó aparentemente contento y ni siquiera se enfadó cuando el elfo tardó dos minutos en traerle el periodico El Profeta y el desayuno a la cama.

Lucius se comió sus tostadas con mermelada son trozos de melocotón y abrió el periodico, los ministros ya estabn volviendo a poner leyes en contra de la tortura a muggles, que gobierno más incompetente! Llegó a la sección de cotilleos y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Se calzó las zapatillas y corrió a la habitación de su hijo.

-Draco, Draco, DESPIERTA! página 63 del Profeta -dijo Lucius muy alterado.

Draco se despertó quejándose. Allí en plena página 63 estaban algunas de sus fotos con el peluquero.

-El peluquero del pueblo muggle -leia Draco- ha ganado el concurso mundial de peluqueria profesional. "Ayer se me presentaron dos extraños individuos con el pelo teñido y al terminar de peinarle pues ví mi última oportunidad de ganar el concurso con esos magistrales peinados" confiesa el peluquero "Tengo que reconocer que ayer estaba muy inspirado"

-Maldita sea! -se quejó Lucius Malfoy- Ahora salimos en todos los periódicos! Maldito peluquero, ahora mismo voy a lanzarle una maldición que...

-Papá -le interrumpió su hijo- mirate al espejo.

Lucius pensó que su hijo tenia razón. No podia ir a maldecir sin limpiarse antes la cara y siguiendo el consejo de su primogénito giró la cabeza hacia el espejo. Un joven atractivo con los ojos grises le miraba con un estrabagante peinado... morado.

CONTINUARÁ...?

Lo admito, he tardado, pero por en medio he temido examenes de evaluación y ahora que he tenido este fin de semana relajado pues he aprovechado para escribir este capitulo. Espero que les guste, para saberlo recuerden que me tienen que dejar un bonito review! Besos y gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora! 


	5. El supermercado muggle

Cpaitulo 5: El supermercado muggle.

Los Malfoy estaban reunidos alrededor de su mesa redonda.

-Todos nuestros planes para conseguir nuestro preciado producto capilar han frasado -dijo Lucius- es ahora cuando empiezo a comprender a mi señor Lord Voldemort.

-Tranquilo papá! -dijo Draco dándo a su progenitor unos golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda.

-Estoy tranquilo hijo -dijo Lucius intentando dar ejemplo a su primogénito y manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Y porque no vais a comprala a un zupermarcato? -dijo Cissy

-Narcissa, cariño! Por fin has dicho algo después de cinco capítulos que llevamos de fic! -djo Lucius emocionado

-¿Un que, mamá? -dijo Draco

-Un zupermarcato, es un lugar dónde los muggles van a comprar sus víveres -le aclaró su madre.

-¿Un lugar de muggles? -dijo Lucius espantado- ¿Porque tengo que ir yo allí?

-¿No pueden ir los elfos? -dijo inocente Draco.

-Claro que no -dijo Narcissa -los muggles no conocen la existencia de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Te imaginas un muggle con servicio mágico? -preguntó Lucius a Cissy.

-¿A donde vamos a llegar? -dijo Cissy indignada.

-Bueno, si queremos nuestro preciado producto capilar no nos va a tocar otra que...-dijo Lucius con misterio- enviar a Draco a que valla a comprarlo.

-¿Que yo haga qué? -dijo Draco- ¿Porque yo¿Porque no puedes ir tu?

-Porque... porque... -dijo Lucius mientras pensaba en una excusa barata para no tener que salir de casa- me encuentro muy mal -dijo poniendo cara de niño enfermito.

-No cuela papá -dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos

-Si Lucius, mientes muy mal -dijo Cissy apoyando a su hijo- voy a pedirles a los elfos que os preparen las maletas.

Media hora después los Malfoy estaban muy asustados, todos menos Narcissa que si que tenia excusa para quedarse en casa ya que su hermana Bellatrix venia a visitarla.

-¿Porque no me puedo quedar yo también en casa con la tia Bellatrix? -dijo Draco mientras se ponia unos guantes que repelían el fuego.

En realidad los dos Malfoys llevaban unas maletas muy grandes llenas de todo tipo de armas para repeler las amenazas muggles. Ninguno de ellos habia ido antes a un supermercado y no sabian el horror que eso podía conllevar.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos -dijo Lucius.

-Muy bien -dijo Cissy -ven aqui Draquito que te daré un par de besitos.

-AAggrr... mamá... -dijo Draco mientras era besado por su madre- no... puedo... respirar...

-¿Y a mi no me das besitos? -dijo Lucius celoso de su hijo.

-Oh, allí llega Bella! -dijo Cissy ignorando completamente a su marido.

-Jajajajaja -se rió Draco de su padre.

-Hola Draco! -dijo Bellatrix contenta de ver a su sobrinito preferido.

-Tia! -dijo Draco contento

-¿No te quedas a beber el té con nosotras? -dijo Bellatrix al ver a padre e hijo tan equipados para lo que parecia más una subida al Everest que la salida a un supermercado.

-No, me voy a un supermercado -dijo Draco muy orgulloso de su valor.

-Mira que llevar a tu hijo a esos lugares muggles -dijo Bellatrix a Lucius- con lo bien que se está en un combate de elfos domésticos.

Los dos Malfoy varones dejaron su mansión, Draco feliz por haber podido ver a su tia antes de enfrentarse a ese terrible lugar muggle y Lucius bastante enfadado ya que nunca se habia llevado muy bien con su cuñada.

Era de noche cuando llegaron a ese tétrico lugar y sacaron la tienda de campaña. Iban a hacer una acampada delante de ese sitio.

-¿Esto como se instala papá? -dijo Draco sacándo el paquete que los elfos les habian metido en la maleta.

-Pues... -dijo Lucius mirando las instrucciones con cara de "mi no entender" -esto debe ser fácil si los muggles pueden hacerlo.

Panorama media hora después: Draco sentado en la caera muggle y Lucius intentando juntar piezas que no encajaban.

Panorama una hora depués: Draco habia encendido un fuego y con una banduria cantaba: "Papá no puede montar la tienda ¿porque, porque no? porque papá no la puede mooontarrr" Lucius ya desquiciado estaba tirándose de los pelos y a su alrededor estaba todo lleno de piezas, la mayoria ya rotas. Así que los Malfoy, desistiendo de montar ese endemoniado objeto, durmieron al aire libre tapándose con un par de mantas.

Amanecía. Les depertó le ruido de los coches, perdón digo de... unos extraños y grandes objetos con ruedas que se habían tragado a los muggles.

-Hijo no te acerques mucho a estos cacharros -dijo Lucius abrazando a su hijo.

-Mira papá -dijo Draco- ya han abierto el superzepato.

-Entremos hijo -dijo Lucius aún temiendo a los coches.

Entraron en el supermercado muggle. Las cajeras les hicieron caso omiso.

-Queremos gomina -dijo Lucius a una cajera esperándo que esta se moviera a buscarle el producto. La cajera se quedó mirándole con cara de pato y le dijo:

-Pues valla a buscarla.

-¿Que trato es este? -dijo Lucius muy indignado.

-Sangre sucia! -dijo Draco respaldando a su papá.

-Oigan! -dijo la cajera- cállense o llamo a seguridad.

-Venga papá entremos -dijo Draco mientras Lucius seguia mirándo mal a la cajera. Esa sangre sucia se habia atrevido a mandar a un Malfoy!

Al llegar a un pasillo Lucius sacó de su maleta una pistola de agua.

-¿Que es eso papá? -dijo Draco.

-Esto es un recipiente muggle que contiene agua -dijo Lucius mirando a los lados como si estuviera amenazado -es de todos los magos sabido que los muggles se derriten con el agua.

-Así que cuando se nos acerquen... -dijo Draco.

-...los mojamos y se derritirán. MUAHAHAHAHA -empezó a reirse Lucius como un poseso.

Empezaron a buscar la gomina. En ese momento pasaban por la pasta.

-Mira papá -dijo Draco alarmado- los muggles se comen los macarrones duros.

-Son muy raros estos muggles -dijo Lucius- no bajes el arma y si se te acerca uno... dispara!

La ocasión no se hizo esperar mucho, un muggle bajito y gordo con bigote se les acercó.

-¿Perdonen, saben donde estan los mejillones en conservas? Es que Petunia suele venir a comprar, pero ahora tiene que cuidar a Dudley que está enfermo...

El muggle.. ejem Vernon ejem Dursley ejem... les empezó a contar su vida. Draco siguió el consejo de su padre y con su pistola de agua disparó al muggle en toda la cara.

-Muere muggle -dijo Draco.

-Agggg... es uno de ellos! uno de los locos amigos de Potter! -dijo Vernon Dursley limpiándose el agua del bigote- SEGURIDAD! SEGURIDAD!

-Corre hijo! -dijo Lucius

-Papá -dijo Draco escondido en la sección de refrigerados -¿Porque no se ha desintegrado el muggle?

-Debia ser uno de esos muggles todopoderosos -dijo Lucius al que le temblaba la voz.

-Papá dime la verdad -dijo Draco haciéndose el valiente- ¿Saldremos vivos de aqui?

-Oh! Claro que si -dijo Lucius- tengo un plan perfecto.

En ese momento pasaron dos dependientas y Lucius las durmió con su varita.

-¿En necesario que me ponga esto? -dijo media hora después Draco. Tenia que reconocer que la idea de su padre habia sido buena, dormir a esas muggles y disfrazarse de dependientas para pasar desapercibidos, pero el no queria ponerse un sujetador!

-Póntelo hijo y no te quejes -dijo Lucius

-Ya es la segunda vez en todo el fic que me tengo que disfrazar de mujer -dijo Draco de mal humor y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que tal estoy? -dijo Lucius ignorando a su hijo -encuentro que la falda me queda muy bien.

Lucius consiguió acabar de vestir a su hijo que batalló muy duro. Los dos salieron muy bien vestiditos y varios chicos les tiraron los tejos.

-Tia buenaaaa! -dijo un borracho a Lucius.

En ese momento llegó el jefe.

-¿Se puede saber que hace señorita? -le preguntó el jefe a Lucius.

-¡A trabajar! -gritó el hombre.

-Draco hijo, tu busca la gomina que yo me quedo aquí a ver su puedo interrogar a algunos muggles -dijo Lucius.

Lucius se quedó por allí mirando mal a los muggles.

-Anda que chulada de sitio -dijo una voz familiar.

-Ron, no lo tienes que tocar todo -dijo la voz de una sangre sucia.

-Odio que cambien las cosas de sitio -dijo el joven Potter- ¿Donde estarán las salsas?

-Vamos a preguntarle a esa señorita de allí -dijo la sangre sucia.

-Mierda! -dijo Lucius.

-Señorita -dijo Hermione -¿Dónde estan las salsas?

-Eh? -dijo Lucius sin saber que contestarles.

-Estamos buscando las salsas para pescado -dijo Harry.

-Ah! -dijo Lucius todavia sin entender- por allí -les contestó sin saber muy bien a donde les habia mandado.

-Chicos iros yo me quedo aqui -dijo Ron

Potter y Granger se fueron dejándo a Ron solo con Lucius.

-Hola guapa -dijo Ron poniendo su voz seductora - ¿Te gustaria que salieramos juntos esta noche?

-Ehh... -dijo Lucius asustado.

-Podríamos ir a mi apartamento...

-Será mentiroso si no tiene apartamento -pensó Lucius- Un momento, el Weasley está intentando ligar conmigo! Tierra trágame!

CONTINUARÁ...?

Tendrá Lucius que pasar la noceh con Ron? Conseguirán la tan preciada y escasa gomina? Conseguirán salir vivos del supermercado muggle? Volverán a salir Bellatrix y Cissy en el siguiente capitulo? Todo depende de que me dejes un review bonitoo! Bueno, un aviso (más que nada para prevenir mi muerte anticipada) tardaré una semanita en actualizar ya que me voy de viaje de estudios a ITALIAAA! bueno pero prometo darle vueltas al fic (no vueltas en una batidora muggle) y en seguida que llegué prometo un capitulo nuevo! oki? pero espero encontrarme muxos reviews también eh? bueno pues por último agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews! Gracias a todos/as! Besoooss! ArYs 


	6. Las confesiones secretas de L Voldemort

Capitulo 6: Las confesiones secretas de Lord Voldemort.

-Verás, yo es que tengo novia -mentía Lucius Malfoy intentando librarse de Ron.

-Novia...? -preguntó Ron extrañado

-Novio, jajajajaja, que boba soy! -rió Lucius mientras aplaudía sientiéndose estupido.

-Bueno, pero el no tiene porque saberlo -dijo Ron acercándose al rostro de Lucius poniéndole cara seductora.

-Es que yo soy muy fiel ¿sabes? -disimulaba Lucius.

-¿Hufflepuff? -preguntó Ron arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Lucius ofendido.

-Ah! Claro eres muggle! -dedujo Ron interpretando erroneamente la reacción de Lucius.

-Si, jajajajaja, soy muggle -dijo Lucius siguiéndole el juego, pensando que una familia de larga tradición mágica como los Weasley, solo se fijaría en otros magos. Pero claro, se le olvido lo que ser un Weasley significaba...

-Da igual que seas muggle -dijo Ron sonriente. Lucius se sobresaltó.

"¡Que vergüenza de comportamiento en un mago! -pensó el sangrelimpia- Ligando con una jovencita muggle y sin ni siquiera importarle... ¿Cómo que jovencitA? Si yo no soy una mujer¿Y dónde se ha metido Draco?"

-¿Quedamos esta noche entonces? -insistió Ron.

-Esta noche no va a poder ser -se excusó Lucius- he quedado con mi novio.

-Pero el no tiene porque saberlo -dijo Ron luciendo sus encantos.

"Otra vez -pensó Lucius- que tipejo más repetitivo"

-No, si eso quedamos otro dia -dijo Lucius

-¿Te doy mi móbil? -dijo Ron mientras buscaba en sus vaqueros desgarrados algo.

-Bueno -dijo Lucius por contestar algo ya que no sabia que era un "móbil"

-Ten -dijo Ron tendiéndole un trozo de papel con varios números escritos.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Lucius mirando perplejo el papel.

-Mi teléfono móbil -dijo Ron contento- me costó seis meses aprender a llamar!

-Parece un trozo de papel -dijo Lucius.

-ES un trozo de papel -dijo Ron extrañado.

-¿Pero esto no es tu móbil? -preguntó Lucius, allí habia algo que no entendia- Me dices que me vas a dar tu móbil y, en vez de eso, me das un trozo de papel con numeritos¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer¿Un sudoku?

-Jajajaja, que graciosa que eres! -dijo Ron.

-Yo sigo sin pillarlo -confesó Lucius mirando aquellos números.

-¿Como me has dicho que te llamas? -preguntó Ron

-Aún no te lo he dicho -contestó Lucius sinceramente.

-Yo soy Ron -contestó el pelirojo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Lucius.

"¿Y como me llamo?

Lupita, no parece el nombre de un Lunni.

Lucilla, no eso parece nocilla, por cierto ya que estamos en un supertercafo miraré si encuentro, o podría mirar si encuentro esa nueva con triple avellana, dicen que está muy buena, y además el propietario de la marca es un mago sangrelímpia, así que seguro que tiene muchos nutrientes mágicos en el chocolate.

Luciuna, por favor! No tiene glamour!"

-Me llamo Lucía -dijo Lucius al final.

-¿Bueno y de donde eres? -preguntó Ron

"Jolines, que cotilla -pensó Lucia, no, perdón, digo... Lucius- y luego dicen que las mujeres somos habladoras, NO! Que yo no soy una mujer!"

-Jejeje, soy de Mallorca -dijo Lucius haciendo honor a la autora de este fic XDD

-Muy buenas playas -dijo Ron- yo he estado allí¿Es allí donde están los edificios de Gaudí, verdad? Y además he hecho el camino de San Tiziano.

"Mentiroso -pensó Lucius- ¿Que vas a estar tu en Mallorca? Embustero! Y los edificios de Gaudí están en Barcelona! Y el camino es el de Santiago, no el de Tiziano, ese era pintor! Y ninguno de los dos están en Mallorcaaaaa!"

-Bueno, además también he visto el Colisseo en Alemania, la torre Eiffel de Rusia y el Big Ben de Italia -siguió mintiendo Ron- además del magnífico rio Tajo en Francia, por el cual navegué en Góndola.

-Jejeje -rió Lucius sin poder creer que alguien pudiera inventarse tantas cosas en una misma frase.

-Papá -dijo por fín Draco.

-¿Dónde te había metido? -dijo Lucius sin disimular su enfado.

-¿Quien es? -preguntó Ron

-Es mi hermana pequeña -dijo Lucius.

-Hola -dijo Draco con odio.

-Hola preciosa -dijo Ron.

Draco perdió el color y la respiración.

-Bueno nosotros, digo nosotras nos vamos -dijo Lucius librándose por fín de Ron- haré el sudoku!

Y salieron corriendo del supermercado (sin pagar) y con la gomina a buen recaudo (además de un par de agentes de seguridad del supermercado siguiéndoles).

En cuanto pudieron se desaparacieron rapidamente.

-Valla, valla -dijo una voz burlona y familiar- Mira a quien tenemos aqui! Al hombre de la casa.

-Hola Bellatrix -contestó Lucius sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Que ganas que tienes de verme! -dijo Bellatrix ironicamente.

-Tia Bellatrix! -gritó Draco muy contento.

-Draco! -contestó Bellatrix- ven aqui, sepárate de tu padre, que huele a muggle.

-AAArrggg! Me ha insultado -dijo Lucius rabioso.

Bellatrix le sacó la lengua al mayor de los Malfoy.

-AArrgggg! Eso no me lo repites en un duelo! -le amenazó Lucius rojo de rabia.

-Jajajajaja -se rió Bellatrix- no me llegas a la suela de los zapatos, Lucius.

-GGGGrrr...

-¿Pero que es esto? -dijo Cissy haciendo su entrada en la sala.

-Cissy! -dijo Lucius- he vuelto del superzapato!

-¿Y me has comprado algo? -preguntó Cissy contenta.

-Lo he intentado, pero no tenian camisetas de esas que ponen "Estuve en un zuperzamato muggle y me acordé de ti" y también busqué de esas que ponen "Alguien que me quiere mucho me ha traido esta camiseta de un superzataco muggle"

-Yo te he enviado una postal -dijo Draco muy orgulloso.

-Bueno Draco, -dijo tía Bellatrix- Cuéntame las hazañas de tu padre. ¿Cómo se ha comportado ante tan horribles experiencias? -rió con ironia.

-Ha sido muy divertido -y Draco empezó a contar los sucesos del zupermachaco.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -reía con ganas Bellatrix mientras miraba a Lucius que estaba sentado en el sofá de mal humor.

-¿Y el muggle no se derritió? -preguntó Cissy con interés.

-No -dijo Draco que tuvo que callarse, ya que las fuertes risas de su tía le impedian seguir contando el interesante relato.

En esos momentos una carta salió de la chimenea y fué a darle a Lucius en toda la platina cabeza. Este, al estar despistado no pudo esquivar el sobre.

-JAJAJAJAJA -rió Bellatrix.

"Me va a salir un bonito golpe -pensó Lucius"

-¿De quien es padre? -preguntó Draco.

Era de Ron. Lucius no supo que hacer. Pensó que su pretendiente era estúpido, ya que si él hubiera sido un muggle de verdad se hubiera asustado al ver salir una carta de la chimenea.

-Es... del Señor Tenebroso -mintió Lucius.

-Oh! -dijo Bellatrix aparentemente ofendida. Seguro que ella no recibia cartas del mismísimo Señor Oscuro, bueno en realidad el tampoco...

-Draco vámonos -dijo Lucius. Queria advertirle a su hijo que no contara a su tía lo que le habia sucedido con Ron.

-¿Porque tiene que irse? -preguntó desafiante Bellatrix.

-Pues porque el Señor de las Tinieblas lo llama a él también -contestó Lucius sonriente ante el gesto de rabia de Bellatrix.

Lucius y Draco desaparecieron dentro de la chimenea, no sin antes que el mayor de los Malfoy le hiciera una cara burlona a su cuñada.

-¿Padre para que nos quiere el señor Oscuro? -preguntó Draco cuando llegaron al cuartel general.

-No nos han citado -dijo Lucius enfadado sacudiéndose el hollín.

-¿Entonces porque hemos tenido que venir? -preguntó Draco visiblemente enfadado.

-Ahora nos iremos sin que nadie sepa que hemos estado aquí -dijo Lucius.

-Ejem... Ejem -dijo una voz profunda sentada en un sillón -Me parece que ya me he dado cuenta de que estais aqui.

-Señor Voldemort! -dijo Lucius.

-Draco querido! -dijo Voldemort.

-Tito Voldie! -dijo Draco.

"¿Porque todo el mundo adora a mi hijo? -pensó con rabia Lucius"

-¿Que haces Tito Voldie? -preguntó Draco.

-Estoy haciendo punto de cruz. -contestó con paciencia el poderoso Señor de las Tinieblas.

-¿Que es eso? -preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Es... un ejercicio muy peligroso -mintió el hechizero mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? -preguntó Draco emocionado.

-No -contestó con una sonrisa Lord Voldemort -¿Que te trae por aqui, Lucius?

-Bellatrix está en mi casa señor -dijo Lucius.

-Entiendo -dijo Voldemort- habeis venido en el momento oportuno, me aburro muchísimo, Draco cuentame que has hecho este curso en el cole.

-Nada interesante -contestó éste- los maleficios y las maldiciones me las enseña tía Bellatrix en verano. Pero hoy he ido a un superzapato muggle -y empezó a relatar los hechos.

-¿Y todo esto por un bote de gomina? -preguntó Voldemort.

-Si. -contestó Draco muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Pues te voy a confesar mi pasión secreta Draco -dijo Lord Voldemort

-¿Cual es? -preguntó Lucius con interes.

-Peinarme.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Lucius dirigia su mirada a Draco, que se partia de risa tirado encima de la alfombra, de Draco a la calva de Voldemort y de la calva a Colagusano que se metia la mano de plata en la boca para evitar reirse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -soltó finalmente Lucius.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -rió aún mas fuerte Draco.

-Jijijijiji cof, cof jijijijijijiji, cof, cof -reia la rata traidora. (ahógate, ahógate!)

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que os produce tanta risa? -preguntó Voldemort con su voz mas amenazante.

Se produjo otro silencio incómodo.

-Ya se que no tengo ni un solo pelo -dijo Voldemort- pero tengo una colección de pelucas.

Voldemort se levantó y accionó un mecanismo secreto apretando un libro. Las estanterias se movieron y dieron lugar a unos grandes estantes llenos de pelucas de todas las medidas y todos los colores. Había pelucas de mujer, largas y de muchos colores (rojo, castaño, rubio, negro, con mechas rosas, naranjas y fucsias...) con peinados sofisticados, tocados antiguos, largas trenzas, con adornos como diademas, lazitos etc... Y tambien pelucas de hombre de colores menos variados pero con diversos tipos de peinados. Voldemort cogió una azul y se la puso en la cabeza tapándo su calva. La peluca le daba aspecto de dibujo manga.

-Adelante Draco -dijo Tito Voldie- coge la que más te guste.

-¿Puedo coger esa rosa? -preguntó Draco.

-Ten Lucius -dijo Voldemort- Ten esta morada.

-Jajajajaja -rió con ganas Draco al recordar que hace apenas unos dias su padre habia tenido ese color en su larga cabellera.

Colagusano cogió una peluca larga de mujer de color naranja y con lazitos de terciopelo amarillos.

-Draco hijo -dijo Lucius mientras Voldemort se pasaba una peluca negra con una larga trenza lo cual le daba un aspecto de Bellatrix de lo más cómico- ¿Dónde está mi gomina?

-Nuestra gomina! -dijo Draco de mal humor sacándo de su bolsa un bote.

-Mi gomina! -dijo Lucius besándo el producto capilar tan preciado- un momento... DRACO! Esto no es gomina!

-Claro que es gomina! -dijo Draco ofendido.

-No, no lo es -dijo enseñandole a su hijo el producto.

-¿Y que pone aqui? -dijo Draco cada vez mas ofendido.

-Pone Go, Mina! -explico Lucius rojo de la rabia y escupiendo saliva- está en inglés!

-¿Y que narices es Mina? -dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es "Minatura", o sea, Miniatura, es un pegamento muy fuerte para los aficionados a las maquetas! -explico Lucius.

-Maquetas! Estupendo, estoy construyendo la torre inclinada de Pisa a escala -dijo Colagusano quitándole de las manos el pegamento Go, Mina a Lucius.

-Venga Draco, pruévate esta verde con cascabelitos -dijo Tito Voldie sin entender la gravedad del asunto.

CONTINUARÁ...?

WOLAA! He vuelto jejeje! Bueno en realidad hace ya una semana que volví pero cogí un catarro malo, malo y he tardado más en actualizar (excuse me) Bueno Italia es preciosa, sobretodo me encantó Florencia (suspiro... quiero volveeeer) aunque Roma también es una experiencia (sobretodo cruzar las calles, esa gente ignora por completo los pasos de cebra!) y Asís & Siena tambien son lo mejor (mu cucas) y solo pude estar un par de horitas en cada una, SNIIF. Padua tambien es lo mejor, todo lleno de bicicletas y con las callecitas pequeñitas y las tiendas... suspiro... Los que no me gustó mucho fué Venecia... me mareó el vaporetto y hacia muxo frio... en definitiva, Florencia! Firenze! (Bueno los Italianos tambien fueron una de las cosas que más me gustaron jejeje) y ahora que he vuelto a la vida normal (SNIFF... rutina noooo...) aqui teneis el sexto capitulo de ¿Dónde está mi gomina? Well, espero que os haya gustado y que hayais aprendido un poquito más de Voldie. Y me despido pero no sin dar las gracias por todos los reviewwssss! Os quierooooooo! Muchos besos a todos y gracias! ArYs 


	7. El torneo de los 3 chiflados

Capitulo 7 El torneo de los tres chiflados.

Lucius lloraba tirado en un rincón mientras Colagusano a su lado seguía con la maqueta y el pegamento Go, Mina!

-Bueno, me he de reponer de este golpe tan duro –dijo Lucius- he de aprender que por muy Malfoy que yo sea no voy a salir siempre ganando… oh!! Que cursilada de frase, no, no! Eso me pasa por leer esas revistas cursis de Narcisa. Los Malfoy SIEMPRE ganamos! Y esta guerra no ha terminado todavía MUAHAHA!!

-¿Qué dices papá? –preguntó Draco.

-Hijo, no nos podemos rendir a pesar de llevar siete capítulos igual!! Hemos de encontrar un apestoso bote de gomina!!

-Si, jajaja, conviene que os vallaís –decía el Lord mirando su reloj… digital??

-Jo, yo no quiero irme Tito Voldie –dijo Draco.

-Anda –dijo Voldemort buscando en los bolsillos de su larga túnica- ten, una tableta de chocolate.

-Te pareces a mi ex –ex –ex –ex –ex profesor de DCAO.

-Jajaja –rió el Lord con una risa nerviosa- insito en que debéis iros.

-Noooo!! Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo!! –insistió Draco.

-Venga, venga vete con tu padre –dijo Voldemort cada vez más histérico.

-Pero yo quiero que… ¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Ruido? JA-JA-JA (risa forzada del Lord Maligno) ¿Pero que dices? Que imaginación este chico…

-No señor, yo también oigo un ruido –dijo Colagusano pringando de pegamento Go, Mina! toda la moqueta.

-Y yo –dijo Lucius

-NO! Vosotros no oís nada!!

Pero Voldemort mentía. La prueba: de repente una gran televisión de plasma con muchas, muchísimas pulgadas salió del techo y se acomodó entre los sillones.

-¿Qué es eso? –pidió Draco.

-Parece mentira hijo, tanto tiempo que hemos estado dentro de un zupermataco muggle y que no sepas que es un tepevilión, no un pelemisión, eso!!

-¿Y para que sirve? –pregunto otra vez Draco cuya curiosidad parecía no tener fin.

-Ni idea –admitió Lucius.

Mientras tenia lugar esta interesante y apacible conversación, el Lord se había sentado en un cómodo sillón y había cogido el mando a distancia… perdón digo, un aparatito extraño que se encontraba cerca del pelemisión.

-Esto es una televisión, un invento muggle que sirve para ver programas –explicó el Lord escuetamente y sin ganas.

-Me he perdido –admitió Draco

-Es muy útil cuando eres un Lord maligno con mucho tiempo libre –confeso Voldemort- por desgracia, la televisión produce en mi un efecto adictivo y… me he enganchado a la telenovela del canal mágico!!

-NO! –dijo Lucius sin dar crédito.

-Si, lo confieso –dijo Voldemort medio llorando

-No sabia que había un canal para magos –confesó Colagusano, que se había quedado pegado a la silla.

-SSHH!! Callad, que empieza!! –dijo Voldemort poniendo la tele a todo volumen.

-¿Quién es esa tito Voldie? –preguntó Draco.

-Esa es la mujer de Pedro Ignacio, es miembro de la confederación internacional de Magos y su marido es jefe del Wizengamot. Ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Francisco José, que es miembro del departamento de misterios que está acusado de desvelar sus secretos a los espías del maligno Lord…

-Ese Lord eres tu? –preguntó Draco con gran admiración.

-Si, y me interpreta Gilderoy Lockhart!! Bueno, te sigo contando el argumento, Claudia Patricia, (que así se llama la protagonista) esta enamorada del miembro del departamento de misterios, que desde hace tres semanas están emitiendo su juicio, porque lo van a meter en Azkaban.

-¿Y si lo meten que pasará con Claudia Patricia? –preguntó Lucius que estaba empezando a intrigarse.

-Pues ella está estudiando para entrar en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica Internacional, porque son los únicos funcionarios que pueden entrar en la prisión mágica. El problema es que allí trabaja la amante de Pedro Ignacio, y le va a hacer la vida imposible.

-¡Que interesante! –admitieron al unísono Lucius y Draco.

Tres horas después la telenovela ya había terminado:

-OOOHH! Ha sido super emocionante.

-¿A que si?- dijo Voldemort secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de puntillas.

-SSNIIIIFFFF-dijo Lucius empezando a llorar más fuerte de repente.

-Lucius que te ocurre?? –preguntó Lord Voldemort al que no le gustaba que sus secuaces estuvieran deprimidos.

-Yo.. yo…-contestó Lucius- quiero mi gomina, ya me da igual todo lo demás, lo único que deseo es mantener mi precioso cabello engominado

-Bueno, para eso la única solución que veo es… -empezó Lord Voldemort, pero la televisión, que seguía encendida, habló por él.

-¿Estas desesperado y tu vida no tiene sentido?? –dijo el locutor- ¿Deseas algo fervientemente y no lo puedes alcanzar?? Nosotros te ayudamos, ven a concursar al… Torneo de los tres chiflados!! Escoge a dos amigos y preséntate en nuestro plató, tendrás que pasar tres pruebas dificilísimas, pero si lo consigues… el premio será tuyo!! Te daremos aquello que mas desees!! ¿A que estás esperando?? Manda ya tu lechuza y participa en… El torneo de los tres chiflados!!

Se hizo un gran silencio en la sala… y esa misma noche Lucius envió la lechuza…

CONTINUARÁ…??


	8. El casting

Capitulo 8: El Casting.

Al día siguiente se presentaron Draco y Lucius en el plató de Antena Mágica Televisión, la primera televisión para magos del mundo. Allí se entrevistaron con una bonita azafata que les confirmó su ingreso en el tan deseado programa.

-Esperen aquí un momento –pidió la azafata educadamente- ahora les presentaré a la presentadora. Mientras pueden echar una ojeada al contrato.

-Uhmm- dijo Lucius- debemos superar tres pruebas, cada participante del grupo pasará una prueba. Vale, lo entiendo. Los tres participantes deben estar de acuerdo en el premio final, si eso no tenemos problema, deseamos la gomina.

-Si, sigue leyendo –dijo Draco- especialmente la letra pequeña.

-Draco, hijo –dijo Lucius intentando mover los labios lo menos posible- sabes que no me gusta sacar las gafas en público.

Draco cogió el contrato y leyó la letra pequeña.

-Los participantes –comenzó a leer Draco- al firmar el contrato establecen un pacto mágico irrompible, lo cual significa que deben estar totalmente de acuerdo con las normas (para más información lean la letra grande) antes establecidas. La cadena Antena Mágica Televisión no se responsabiliza de los daños psíquicos o físicos (o de algún otro tipo todavía no conocidos) que los participantes puedan sufrir durante o después del transcurso del programa.

-¡Como si nos fuera a pasar algo! –dijo Lucius indignado ante la idea de que a uno de los mortífagos más eficientes de Lord Voldemort pudiera pasarle algo en un estúpido programa de televisión.

De repente entró la presentadora:

-¡Hola! Soy Rita Skeeter y soy la presentadora de El torneo de los tres chiflados. Pero aquí solo veo dos chiflados… me hace falta el tercero… Tendré que pedirle a mi ayudante si han cambiado las normas…

-¿Y quien es su ayudante? –preguntó Draco temiéndose lo peor.

-Yo soy su ayudante –dijo Dolores Umbrigde.

-PAPA, no vamos a salir vivos de aquí.

-Les aconsejo que mañana vuelvan con un tercer concursante y les daremos fecha para que vengan al estudio a gravar. –advirtió Dolores, guionista del programa.

En la mansión Malfoy…

-¿Ya has enviado las invitaciones? –preguntó serio Lucius a su primogénito.

-Si, llegarán en cualquier momento –contestó también serio Draco.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de ser la única de la familia que nunca se entera de nada? –preguntó retóricamente Narcisa.

DING DONG.

-Elfos, rápido –ordenó Lucius- ¡ir a abrir!

-Buenas noches –dijo Severus Snape entrando por la puerta y depositando su gruesa capa encima del elfo doméstico que se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de mármol.

-Buenas noches Severus, gracias por venir. –dijo Lucius, cortés a su amigo invitado.

-Estoy impaciente por oír el plan –confesó el profesor de pociones.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

DING DONG.

El elfo doméstico salió de debajo de la capa de Snape y como pudo abrió la puerta.

-Aquí hace su aparición el Señor de la Tinieblas, Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos –anunció Colagusano a su amo mientras tocaba una trompeta, extendía una alfombra roja y lanzaba pétalos de flores.

-Ese soy yo –dijo Lord Voldemort entrando en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Y es para mi un honor que hayáis querido venir –dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia- ahora ya estamos todos.

-No, no exactamente todos Lucius –dijo una voz detrás de él.

-BELLATRIX??

-Buenas noches –dijo la recién llegada.

-Pero tú –dijo Lucius- tú no estabas invitada… ¡DRACO! ¿Has invitado a tu tía?

-UPS… -dijo Draco.

-Maldita sea… -se lamentó Lucius- bueno, ahora empiezan las pruebas para entrar a formar parte de nuestro equipo, recordad que solo uno podrá entrar. El casting consiste en una carrera de obstáculos y una serie de preguntas para medir vuestro coeficiente intelectual.

-Empezaremos por la preguntas –anunció Draco- empieza Severus!

- ¿De que color era el caballo blanco de Santiago? –preguntó Draco.

-Si lo que queréis es tomarme el pelo –dijo con su cara mas seria el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin- os diré que por allí no paso… Santiago no tuvo caballo, si lo hubiera tenido no hubiera atravesado España a pie ¿no? Lo digo por eso del Camino de Santiago… aunque también hay otras muchas pruebas que afirman que lo hizo en escoba voladora, una cometa 003…

Media hora después…

-Y –proseguía Snape- esa es una de las pruebas que poseemos de que la tercera fase lunar no la descubrió Galileo, sino un mago mucho anterior y…

-ESTA BIEN –dijo Lucius- pasas la prueba, ¡pero júranos que no volverás a abrir la boca en lo que queda de noche!

Severus sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-Siguiente –dijo Draco consultando la lista- te toca tía Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué dice el dicho…? –preguntó Lucius- La mona aunque se vista de seda…

-¿Me estás llamando mona, majadero? –preguntó Bellatrix ofendida

-¿Qué me has dicho? –preguntó Lucius haciéndose el sordo.

-A mi nadie me insulta, te vas a enterar!! –dijo Bellatrix sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

-No, no tu te vas a enterar –dijo Lucius haciendo lo mismo.

-Bueno –dijo Draco mientras su padre y su tía se batían en un frenético duelo –solo queda el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué me responde si le pregunto…?

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Draco se agachó justo a tiempo y el hechizo pasó cercano a su pelo no engominado.

-Eh –dijo Draco asustado- pasa la prueba si promete no repetir eso.

Las pruebas de inteligencia habían terminado con una confusión total, ahora solo faltaba la carrera de obstáculos que se desarrolló de la siguiente manera: Lord Voldemort (que se puso para la ocasión una estridente peluca roja) la realizó subido en Colagusano, quien recibió descargas eléctricas de las anguilas, mordeduras de los cocodrilos y se hizo pis encima por que su boggart (un payaso) le salió de improviso de detrás de una maceta. Snape pasó la prueba sin ninguna dificultad y Bellatrix la realizó al mismo tiempo que se seguía batiendo con Lucius y mientras pensaba insultos lo suficientemente fuertes para que pudieran herir la sensibilidad del Malfoy.

Una vez terminadas todas las pruebas del casting, el jurado, es decir, Lucius, Draco y Narcisa, tomaron una decisión:

-El jurado de la familia Malfoy, ha decidido que con el apoyo de uno de nosotros, el que va a participar en el concurso televisivo los tres chiflados y va a poder compartir con nosotros la apreciada gomina es…

CONTINUARÁ…??


	9. Primera prueba

Capitulo 9: Primera prueba.

-Y el ganador es...

-SEVERUS... –dijo Lucius

-EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO... –dijo Draco

-BELLATRIX... –dijo Cissy.

-¿¿EEEHH?? –decimos nosotros.

-¿En que quedamos? ¿Quien de nosotros va al concurso? –preguntó confundida Bellatrix.

-Pues... yo –contestó Severus convencido.

-¿Perdona? Mi sueño desde adolescente ha sido ser famoso, por tanto, YO, y no tu debo ir al concurso –dijo Lord Voldemort mientras sacaba una peluca verde y se la colocaba laboriosamente en su calva cabeza.

-NO!! La más guapa de todos soy yo –dijo Bellatrix

-Entonces debería ser yo quien fuera con ellos –contestó Narcisa molesta a su hermana.

-Pues...

-SSSILLLENCIIOO –puso orden aquel que nadie se esperaba... Colagusano.

-¿Que quieres rata? –preguntaron los aspirantes enfadados.

-¡¡Quiere presentarse él!! –acusó falsamente Bellatrix.

-NO! Solo digo que está muy claro quien debe ir al concurso... El honorable, poderoso, fantástico, terrorífico, sexy, inteligente (y más piropos) Señor Tenebroso no puede ir, todo el mundo mágico lo está buscando y no es posible que se presente en un programa de televisión, es como decirles a todos los aurores del ministerio: ¡¡Ey estoy aquí!! Y Bellatrix se fugó de Azkaban, por tanto es el mismo caso, sería una clara incitación a la autoridad, por tanto tendría que ir Severus, pero claro, con todo ese pequeño asunto sin importancia de ser el asesino del director más famoso y querido que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás…

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados a Colagusano.

-No Puede ser…

-Me lo esperaba de todos menos de él…

-Has dicho una cosa sensata en tu vida…

-Eso es porque no es el verdadero Colagusano, es un espía ¡¡A por él!!

Y todos los presentes se tiraron sobre Colagusano y le pegaron la paliza de su vida… pero claro, la información aportada por el pequeño e indeseable roedor era cierta, por tanto. fue el apalizado Colagusano el encargado de presentarse al concurso con Lucius y Draco. Como bien recordareis todo el mundo mágico se creía que Colagusano había muerto, por esto mismo le pusieron una de las pelucas de mujer de su amo (rubia con una larga trenza) y le cambiaron el nombre, ahora era conocido… digo conocida como Zucia Ratina.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas Colagusano, digo... Zucia Ratina?? –le preguntó Lucius a la "chica" mientras se dirigían hacia el plató para superar la primera fase del concurso.

-¿Era necesario ponerme este sujetador? –preguntó Zucia.

-Dios voy a vomitar –proclamó el rubio y varonil Lucius.

-UUyyy!! –dijo Zucia cuando llegando a los estudios de televisión se puso encima de una alcantarilla y se le subió toda la falda (al más puro estilo Marilin) dejando ver unas braguitas rosas con encajes. Lucius, cumpliendo su amenaza, vomitó.

-¿No te gustan Lucius? –Preguntó Zucia- pues se las he robado a Narcisa.

-AAAAAARRGG!! –Gritó el mayor de los Malfoy- ¡¡No robes la ropa interior de mi mujer!!

-¿Pero porque no? ¿No me quedan bien? Pues son muy cómodas –dijo mientras volvía a enseñar a los presentes su ropa interior y posaba como si de una modelo se tratase.

-Esconde esooooooo –suplicó Draco mareado y tambaleándose.

Una vez dentro de los estudios de televisión.

-Buenos días, soy el señor Malfoy- dijo Lucius dándose a conocer -¿Dónde puedo encontrar mi camerino? Necesito que me planchen el pelo y que me den un poco de colorete.

-OOOHH! Lucius tu por aquí –le conoció la presentadora, Rita Skeeter –bueno el programa empieza dentro de nada, me alegro que te hayas decidido a venir –le pestañeó graciosa- uy! Que mono tu hijo –le pellizcó las mejillas- ¿Y este tercer ser?

-Soy Zucia Ratina, señorita –e intentó sin éxito besar la mano de Rita.

-No, si sucia si que estás… -dijo Rita con cara de asco contenido y tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Jooo –se quejó Colagusano... digo Zucia en voz baja- yo que le quería enseñar mi ropa interior.

Una vez en el plató…

-LUCES!!, CÁMARAAAAAAA, ACCIÓN!!

-Bienvenidos otra vez más a esta edición del programa más visto del mundo mágico: El torneo de los tres Chiflados- empezó Rita mientras todos los focos le enfocaban a ella, que llevaba un maquillaje demasiado estridente y una túnica amarilla muy llamativa- Recordemos que la familia Weasley cumplió sus sueños la semana pasada, a ellos les saludamos y esperamos que se lo estén pasando bien en Cancún. Ahora es un buen momento para hacer una pausa y tomarse un flan Mirlein, con caramelo cristalizado y huevos de Burlorn, un sabor estupendo para toda la familia, diabéticos absténganse.

En fin, esta semana contamos con una nueva familia que quiere hacer realidad su sueño, ellos son ¡¡Los Malfoy!!

El público aplaude emocionado y Lucius se emociona y empieza a lanzar besos a sus admiradoras. Alguna de ellas se desmaya.

-Bueno –dijo Rita cuando el publico se calló después de tres minutos de aplausos –siguiendo las normas de concurso debemos recordar que en caso de que algo ocurriera tienen una plaza de San Mungo y el seguro de vida Mago Merlín valorado en 3.000.000 Galeones. Ahora (Las luces se apagaron) llega el momento de dejar de hablar y empujar a nuestros héroes a la primera de sus tres pruebas.

Y lo de empujar era literal. Los tres… bueno, los dos héroes y el acompañante disfrazado de mujer con ropa interior femenina sexy, fueron empujados por un gran tobogán y fueron a parar a un gran charco de barro.

Por algún lugar les llegó la voz aumentada mágicamente de Rita:

-Bueno, la primera prueba consiste en pasar una noche en el bosque más mágico del mundo: el bosque de Termamunia. Seréis recogidos a las seis de la mañana, hora inglesa. Recordad que si queréis abandonar tan solo tenéis que gritar ¡RITA! Con voz sexualmente atrayente. ¿Alguna duda? Ya veo que no, hasta mañana.

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Sniifff… quiero abandonar –se quejó Zucia –este no es el lugar para una señorita joven y guapa como yo.

-¿Señorita? ¿Joven? ¿GUAPA? –Draco y Lucius empezaron a partirse de risa.

-Ya está bien –dijo Zucia colocándose bien la larga peluca rubia.

-Arggggmuruake!! –dijo de repente una voz extraña detrás de ellos.

Se giraron con miedo y Lucius y Draco no pudieron reprimir su grito. Un ejército enorme de ratas grandes y gordas que llevaban taparrabos, les estaba amenazando con metralletas. Las ratas les hicieron una seña y los tres concursantes les siguieron por caminos llenos de barro y con hojas afiladas a los lados, los tres muy callados sin atreverse a decir ni media palabra. Sin embargo pronto Colagusano con su femenino aspecto (que aún así también recordaba a una rata) se hizo pronto con ellos y se ganó su confianza, especialmente la del líder, un tal Zorromion.

-Zorromion dice que nos lleva a su aldea y que allí comeremos un suculento banquete muy refinado –les tradujo Colagusano… digo Zucia, que curiosamente conocía el idioma extraño de las ratas mutantes.

Y tan suculento y exquisito que era la cena… ¡¡Eran Lucius y Draco!! Zucia les había engañado, pocos segundos después de aportarles la información algo les golpeó la cabeza y ahora se encontraban atados de pies y manos a un tronco y unas ratas jóvenes intentaban hacer fuego debajo de ellos.

-¿EH?? –Lucius tardó unos segundo en reaccionar- ¡¡Pero que hacéis niñatos!! Fuera de aquí!! Largo!! Eh?? Quiero ver a mi abogado, ahora!!

-Papá, este es el fin –se sinceró Draco- yo quería morir de manera digna, no quiero ser el banquete de unas ratas mutantes, y con todo esto, ¿dónde está Colagusano?

Zucia estaba con Zorromion en la mesa principal que se había preparado alrededor de ellos. Estaban las dos ratitas muy juntas y se miraban muy acaramelados. AArrgg… Demasiado acaramelados… INDECENTES!! Iros a un hotel!

_Queridos espectadores de este programa, les recordamos que las escenas subidas de tono entre dos ratas y las consecuencias psíquicas que ello conlleva no son responsabilidad del programa El torneo de los tres chiflados, así mismo la cadena Antena Mágica Televisión no se responsabiliza de sus opiniones ni piensa abonar ninguna factura de psicólogos de pago._

Y después de esta escena que no hemos descrito porque en el fondo nos interesa su salud mental, llegó la hora de encender por fin el fuego y comerse a los dos Malfoy. El fuego prendió con rapidez y el rubio cabello de Lucius sufrió algunas quemaduras.

Pero les salvó el reloj!! Eran las seis y el equipo de salvamento de la cadena Antena Mágica Televisión fue a buscarles en helicóptero (aunque no tocaron a Zucia)

-Mi pelo ha sufrido graves daños, exijo un responsable!! –se quejaba Lucius delante de un espejo en el helicóptero.

-AAhh –suspiraba Zucia- me he enamorado.

-Lo que nos faltaba –dijo Lucius enfadado.

-Es tan varonil, tan sexy, tan forzudo… -decía Zucia ensimismada.

Una vez en el plató…

-Los tres chiflados han superado la primera prueba, ¿pero podrán con la segunda? Lo sabremos en el próximo programa de El torneo de los tres Chiflados, no se lo pierdan!!

CONTINUARÁ…??


	10. Segunda prueba

Capitulo 10: La segunda prueba

PUBLICIDAD: (Advertencia) Cualquier similitud con los anuncios actuales (o pasados) en España no son más que estupidas coincidencias; fruto de su alocada imaginación, del consumo de drogas (fics) y de su dependencia a estas. Por favor pida a su camello (fanfiction) que suba la categoría de su droga (este fic) y que lo clasifique como el mejor que se haya escrito… digo esnifado nunca. Después de esta nota aclaratoria, vean la publicidad (No vale hacer zapping)

**Primer anuncio:**

Aparecen tres chicos: Uno moreno, alto y con gafas luciendo su pelo negro encima de un barco con una fuerte tempestad y con una larga cicatriz en forma de rayo cruzando su amplia frente. Sus dos compañeros una niña con un pelo alborotado y un chico muy alto pelirrojo y con pecas tiraban fuerte de una red. De repente están los tres en Hogwarts y Snape les pregunta.

-¿Quién sabe por que es bueno el ajenjo?

-Porque tiene muchas vitaminas –dijo la chica

-Porque tiene mucho hierro- dio el pelirrojo

-Porque tiene mucho fósforo –dijo el chico de las gafas con voz sexual.

-Tomad varitas de pescado del profesor Snape –dicen los tres a la vez- las mejores varitas de pescado del mundo mágico.

(Por detrás Ron vomita)

**Otro anuncio:**

Voz en off:

-ejem… ejem… ejeeeeeeeeeemmm… Antes sufría esto en silencio, pero ahora he descubierto la solución. Aparece Umbridge vestida de rosa, con maracas en la mano y empieza a cantar- Juanola, las pastillas Juanola, refrescan tu voz y aclaran la garganta.

Unos chicos muy musculosos y ligeritos de ropa, empiezan a bailar alrededor de Dolores con movimientos de caderas muy, pero que muy, sexys.

**Otro anuncio**** (2):**

Voz en off.

Desde que llegó a esta casa es la más querida de todos, se tumba encima de mis camisas recién planchadas por los elfos, me deja el despacho lleno de pelos, me araña las puertas y hace sus necesidades en cualquier parte, por no mencionar cuando quiere jugar y no me deja leer el profeta, ¿y yo que hago? –Aparece Dumbledore- Pues le doy "Breakies excel Minervy", un complejo alimenticio perfecto para los gatos maleducados –aparece Minerva transformada en gata maullando y clava sus uñas en la túnica de Dumbledore. Éste chilla como un loco intentando quitarse al gato de encima, tropieza con una silla y se cae al suelo llevándose las cortinas por delante.

Ya nos estamos cansando de tanto anuncio:

Y aparece la musiquita de inicio del programa. El público emocionado se levanta de sus sillas y aplaude. Aparece Rita muy guapa presentando.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo al Torneo de los tres chiflados –aplausos- Gracias. Hoy volvemos a encontrarnos con Lucius, Draco y Zucia para que se enfrenten a la segunda y temida prueba que ha preparado nuestro departamento de marketing. Hoy además contamos con la presencia de personas muy especiales para nuestros concursantes entre nuestro público. Con todos ustedes Narcisa Malfoy (Un foco la enfoca y la mujer rubia sonríe y saluda con la mano) y Zorromión (un foco enfoca a la rata que llevaba puesta una túnica marrón llena de manchas, la reacción del público es de asco profundo). Zucia vio a Zorromión y le lazó un beso que la rata aceptó encantada.

-Caramba –dijo Rita- parece que el amor ha sido hallado en nuestro modesto plató. Ahora sin más preámbulos ni chorradas, nuestros participantes se enfrentarán a la segunda prueba. ¡¡Mucha suerte!!

El plató entero se iluminó y Rita hizo un movimiento con su varita y encerró a los tres participantes dentro de un gran reloj de arena.

-¡¡Que chulo!! –Dijo Draco- Siempre he querido tener uno de estos.

-Si, siempre soñé morir asfixiado por un montón de arena. –dijo Lucius melancólico.

-¿¿Se me oye?? –Preguntó Rita- estupendo. Querido público, queridos participantes y queridos familiares, amigos o conocidos de los participantes, la segunda prueba consiste en poner a prueba el valor de uno de los tres participantes, solo de uno. De estos tres, uno ha de enfrentarse con "Pulguita Feliz" (el público chilla).

-¿Pulguita Feliz? Pss… que tontería –dijo Lucius.

-Si, si mi querido público, Pulguita Feliz. –repitió Rita.

-AAAAARRGGG!! –gritó Narcisa que se desmayó y fue socorrida por un médico cachas.

-Los participantes tienen un minuto para decidir quien de los tres va a enfrentarse con este terrible ser. El tiempo comienza…¡¡YA!! –Rita dio la señal de tiempo y, lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que casi se cae de sus tacones de plataforma.

Mientras dentro del reloj de arena:

-¡¡Lucius a ti no te asusta y yo tengo un futuro lleno de esperanzas con Zorromión!! –Gritó Zucia como una loca- ¡¡todavía tenemos que casarnos y tener hijos!!

-¿Y has pensado en como le vas a explicar que eres un hombre? –preguntó Lucius empreñado.

-Yo no soy un hombre soy toda una señorita –grita escandalizada y le pegas con todas sus garras a Lucius en la mejilla.

-¡¡Mi preciosa mejilla!! –grita Lucius enfadado.

-¡¡FIN DEL TIEMPO!!- grita Rita -¿Quién de vosotros demuestra la valentía propia de un participante del Torneo de los tres chiflados?

-Yo no –grita Zucia y se esconde en un rincón.

-¡¡A mi no me miréis que de valentía nada soy Slytherin hasta la médula!! –grita Malfoy hijo

-Enhorabuena Lucius!! –grita Rita, eres el seleccionado por tus compañeros para enfrentarte con Pulguita Feliz.

-Excelente –dijo Lucius con su usual ironía.

De repente, con otro movimiento de varita, Lucius desaparece de dentro del reloj y es colocado sobre un cuadrilátero y lleva puestas unas sexys ropas de boxeador.

-Y aquí tenemos a Lucius, y… ¡¡Allí llega Pulguita Feliz!!

El público grita. Aparece una persona disfrazada con un traje de pulga mal hecho, con muchas patas de color lila, y en una pata un ramo de flores. La cara era muy feliz, adornada con una gran sonrisa y llevaba un sombrero naranja.

-Ahora recordemos que esta prueba está patrocinada por detergentes Jurffel, ¡¡los que mejores quitan las manchas de sangre!! –Grita Rita- Y ahora otro de los ingredientes más emocionantes de la prueba. Señor Malfoy, mientras usted lucha contra Pulguita el reloj de arena donde tenemos encerrados a su compañera y a su hijo irán poco a poco llenándose de arena. Esto significa que tiene usted que vencer a Pulguita Feliz antes de que sus compañeros mueran.

-¡¡Esto no me lo habían explicado!! -grita Lucius

-Por eso se le explicamos ahora –dice Rita graciosa- recordemos además que el número total de victorias de Pulguita Feliz asciende a… (Redoble de tambores) ¡392! Y solo ha sido derrotado una vez por el vagabundo Jackson, que murió tres minutos después por una hemorragia interna muy grave. Y ahora demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro árbitro… Dolores Umbridge!!

Pocos aplausos aislados del público.

-Que empiece el combate –gritó Dolores.

Empezó el combate y Lucius fue brutalmente tirado a la otra parte del rin. La gente gritaba desesperada, y el público se dividía entre partidarios de Pulguita Feliz, y locas fans histéricas de Lucius dispuestas a saltar al rin para obtener un trocito de su amado. Y Lucius perdía, pues Pulguita Feliz tenía una fuerza insospechada que se camuflaba perfectamente tras su ridícula apariencia. Lucius luchaba todo lo mejor que sabia pero la fuerza de su adversario era brutal. Mientras numerosos desmayos tuvieron lugar entre el público al ver como Lucius recibía todo el pie de Pulguita en la cara.

-¡¡Papaaa!! –gritaba desde dentro del reloj Draco.

-Ahora Papá está ocupado y no te puede atender –grito Lucius.

El combate seguía y seguía, y Lucius estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida. De repente al rubito le llega un mayordomo con un extraño aparato sobre un cojín.

-Tiene una llamada señor Malfoy –dijo el Mayordomo.

Lucius miró el aparato extrañado, le dio un golpe y se descolgó. El Mayordomo, con mucha paciencia, le puso a Lucius el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Papá? –dijo una voz al otro lado.

-DRACOOOO! ¿Estas atrapado dentro de este artefacto muggle maléfico? –Lucius empezó a darle golpes al teléfono como un loco mientras decía: ¡¡Libera a mi hijo peazo de trasto!!

-PAPA!! No estoy dentro del teléfono, una chica muy simpática del público me ha dejado su móvil.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Nada, escucha, para derrotar a la berenjena…

-Es una Pulga gigante –aclaró Lucius

-¿Si? Pues parece una berenjena, por eso de que es lila… bueno que le des allí donde más puede dolerle!!

-¿En la cara? –preguntó Lucius.

-No exactamente… -dijo Draco- y hazlo ya que Zucia ha empezado a comer arena y ahora la está vomitando y me esta dando un asco…

Lucius siguió el consejo de su hijo y el dio a la Pulguita Feliz en sus partes más íntimas… pero no funcionó, el programa le había protegido muy bien. Lucius estaba sudando como un pollo y se quitó la camiseta. Pulguita cayó al suelo derrotada!

-¡Si! –gritó Rita- Excelente táctica la del señor Malfoy de hace que la Pulguita cayera rendida a sus encantos, la Pulguita y medio público!!

La cámara enfoca a la cantidad de mujeres que son atendidas por los médicos que no dan abasto.

Zucia va corriendo a abrazarse con Zorromión y Draco con su padre.

-Papá eres el mejor, ya estamos un paso más cerca de la gomina –dijo Draco abrazando a su padre muy fuerte.

-Draco no toques ese hueso hijo, creo que está roto. –dijo Lucius dolorido.

-Zorromión!! –grita Zucia con su estridente voz- ¡¡Tengo que darte una noticia!!

-¡¡Dime amada mía!! –Zorromión hace un gesto repipi y le guiña un ojo a Zucia que se pone colorada.

-¡¡Estoy embarazada!!

-¿QUUEEE??

CONTINUARÁ??

Nuestros héroes ya han pasado la segunda prueba y Lucius tan solo ha tenido que romperse un par de huesos para ello. Y ahora… ¿¿que pasará?? ¿¿Conseguirán pasar la tercera y última prueba?? ¿¿Cómo se ha podido quedar embarazado Colagusano/Zucia?? ¡¡Fuerzas extrañas han actuado en el plató!! ¡¡Cuidado, pues el desenlace de esta historia está próximo!! Besotes a everybody!


	11. Tercera prueba

Capitulo 11: La tercera Prueba.

**Anuncios…** (Ya saben, si se parecen a algunos que hayan visto por su caja tonta muggle es una estúpida casualidad fruto de su imaginación y el consumo de fics)

Aparece la señora Weasley con un pañuelo sobre la cara y unas gafas negras.

-Mi vida era un infierno –dice con voz triste y con lágrimas saliendo por debajo de las oscuras gafas- pero ahora ceutno con esto: Doxycida. Esas doxys me estaban dejando las cortinas hechas una pena. Ahora gracias a este nuevo Doxycida ùedo acabar con ellas.

**Anuncio 0.2.**

Aparecen imágenes de gente pasándoselo genial y una voz en off va diciendo: Una túnica en Madame Malkin: 5 Galeones. Una varita en Ollivanders: 15 Galeones. Una enciclopedia en Flourish y Bloots: 140 Galeones. Una tarde inolvidable gastando compulsivamente: no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás, pide ya la tarjeta de crédito del Callejón Diagon, válida en todos los establecimientos.

**Otro anuncio…**

¿Tus gafas te sientan mal? Aparece Potter con cara deprimida. ¿Las llevas reparadas con un trozo de celo? Harry asiente y empieza a llorar. Pues no llores más y pasa por nuestra óptica en Hogsmeade: ¡Óptica Mágica! Con nuestra nueva promoción te regalamos unas gotas que hacen que el color de tus ojos cambie cada hora.

**Últim****o anuncio…**

-¿Cómo lo haces para estar tan delgada y tan guapa?

-¿Yo? –Contesta Fleur Delacour- Pues tomando yogur bajo en calorías de la marca Don Yogurin de Baleares.

De pronto aparece el logo de la cadena y empieza a sonar la música del programa…

-Gracias por los aplausos –dice Rita Skeeter colocándose los rizos.- Bienvenidos a este maravilloso programa retransmitido por Antena Mágica Televisión. Hoy va a ser un día histórico para la televisión mágica. Nuestros tres participantes del "Torneo de los tres chiflados" hoy se lo juegan todo, por una parte tienen la gloria de ser de los pocos que han llegado a la final y la han superado y también pueden pedir el premio que deseen. Pero si fallan, además de hallar una dolorosa muerte (que es lo más probable) y que sus órganos internos sean donados a la asociación _Buckbeak_ para animales hambrientos, no conseguirán el deseado premio y volverán a casa con una gran vergüenza y humillación.

Aplausos

-Les voy a recordar- sigue Rita- quienes eran nuestros tres chiflados. ¡Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Zucia! Un fuerte aplauso por favor.

Las puertas giratorias se abrieron y entraron los tres en el plató sonriendo y saludando con la mano.

-Les recordamos que los tres han pasado las dos primeras pruebas y que están a un paso de conseguir aquello que tanto desean. Hoy se enfrentarán a la final. Buenas tardes equipo- dijo Rita mirándoles y sonriéndoles.

-Buenas tardes –contestaron educados.

-Hoy podéis o no conseguir vuestro tan ansiado premio. ¿Asustados?

-Un poco –dijo Draco- la verdad es que estábamos hablando antes en el camerino de esto y… ¿Qué haces Cola… digo Zucia??

Zucia se había levantado y se dirigió corriendo al público a besar a Zorromión.

-Ejs –dijo Rita con asco – La próxima vez pongamos cadenas a las sillas. En fin, señores y señoras, disfruten de la tercera prueba de "El torneo de los tres chiflados"

Rita se puso de pie y miró fijamente a la cámara mientras explicaba a su público en que consistía la última y definitiva prueba.

-Muggles, esos gran desconocidos. –Dijo con voz misteriosa- No sabemos que piensan, ni que hacen, ni como pueden sobrevivir, pero hoy, aquí, vamos a descubrirlo. Vamos a privar de magia a nuestros participantes hasta la madrugada y veremos como se las ingenian sin ella. Solo si logran sobrevivir y no volverse locos, entonces los traeremos de vuelta al plató y formularán su deseo, un deseo que conseguirán en menos de dos horas. Ahora, sin más rodeos ni explicaciones, no tengo otra cosa que decir que…¡¡En marcha la tercera prueba!!

Y de repente, por arte de magia y nunca mejor dicho, los tres participantes entraron en una casita pequeña de treinta metros cuadrados.

-Es realmente tétrico –Gritó Lucius Malfoy tocando un enchufe -¡¡Quiero salir de aquí!!

-No, papá- Gritó Draco alarmado- solo son unas horas, tenemos que resistir, lo mejor será que no hagamos nada ni toquemos nada.

Lucius entró en la despensa, cerró la puerta y empezó a perder la cabeza por momentos.

-Y el me dijo ¡No Lucius, no provoca que el cabello se te tiña de color! Y yo voy y me lo creo ¿sabes? Fue horrible, horrible, ¡¡¡añoro tanto el olor de la gomina!!! ¿Entiendes? –decía Lucius a si mismo escondido dentro de la despensa.

-Venga papá –gritaba Draco desde fuera- ¡¡Zucia deja eso!! –gritó a la rata que había encendido el minipimer.

Zucia empezó a dar saltos por la casa tocándose la barriga y diciendo: Si es niña se llamará Esmeralda Florencia y si es niño Zorromión Carlos Miguel como su padre.

Lucius dentro de la despensa se estaba muriendo de asco y empezaba a delirar.

-JEJEJEJEJEJE -reía histérico el padre Malfoy- Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, jajajajajajajajaja, yo era la muñeca y yo fui quien te lanzó esa maldición ¡¡No es verdad señor Malfoy! –Dijo imitando la voz de una niña- Si, admítelo es verdad fui yo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-¿Papá? No digas más cosas ¿eh? –dijo Draco- Dios mío llevamos media hora en esta casa y ya te has vuelto loco.

Draco miró a Zucia que sujetaba en sus manos un secador de pelos rebelde que se había puesto a emitir pequeñas chispas.

-Soy el único que conserva la compostura –dijo Draco sollozando- Pero no por mucho tiempo- Abrió el aparador y sacó una botella de whisky muggle. Se llenó un vaso y dijo: Por los buenos tiempos y por la gomina.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el plató:

-El paisaje es desolador –decías Rita con voz complaciente- dentro de dos horas acaba la prueba, pero visto el panorama dudo que nuestros participantes no mueran antes. Aquí estamos con Narcisa Malfoy. Dime Narcisa, ¿Realmente temes por la salud de tu marido? En el caso de que te quedaras viuda ¿Volverías a casarte o te mantendrías fiel toda tu vida?

Narcisa sacaba un pañuelo y se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Chica no es para tanto –dijo Rita dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ya sabemos que tu marido esta muy bueno y eso pero… tampoco es para que llores de esta manera que hay muchos magos sexys por el mundo.

Narcisa lloró más fuerte.

-Vale, vale, como quieras –Rita se rindió. Miró a su regidor y le hizo una seña para que los de seguridad se llevaran a Narcisa del plató- Y ahora volveremos a contactar con el interior de la casa muggle.

Se ven imágenes de Draco bailando sobre una mesa sin camiseta y con una botella en la mano. Lucius, al cual no vemos pero si oíamos sigue encerrado en el armario y Zucia, de tanto jugar con los aparatos muggles, está colgada del ventilador del techo.

Al ver a Zucia en este estado tan deplorable, se armó un gran alboroto entre la comunidad de ratas que habían acudido al programa de público, en frente de los cuales se encontraba su indiscutible líder: Zorromión.

Zorromión atacó a Rita que se refugió corriendo entre los guardias de seguridad que fueron mordidos por el ejército de ratas. Mientras las cámaras seguían grabando y Rita se hizo con una y salió del plató.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en un cuartel general del mal no muy lejano…

-Mire señor –gritaban algunos mortífagos que habían descubierto la televisión de plasma de su líder y miraban el programa pasmados mientras engullían palomitas- Draco y Lucius en la tele con una rata.

Voldemort salió de su armario con varias pelucas sobre su calva cabeza.

-La rata es Colagusano- dijo el Lord de las tinieblas tirando sobre el sofá una convencional peluca castaña- ¿A ver? Dios mío, Draco durmiendo la mona encima del sofá. Colagusano está durmiendo colgado del techo y ¿Qué hace Lucius? ¿Está quemando la casa? ¡¡Unos de mis mejores mortífagos!!

El resto de los mortífagos allí presentes miraron a su Lord con cierto resentimiento:

-Digo… -rectificó Voldemort- ¡¡Mi mortífago más rico!! No puedo dejar que se muera y que Narcisa se quede con todo su dinero. Debo salvarle, hacer que firme estos documentos (se los saca de debajo de la túnica) que me dejen a mi como único heredero de su maravillosa fortuna y luego tengo que dejarlo morir como si se tratara de un accidente.

-Excelente plan señor –dijeron todos mirando fijamente la televisión sin dejar de comer palomitas.

Y el Lord Oscuro salió corriendo en zapatillas y con una peluca rubia hacia el plató de la prestigiosa cadena Antena Mágica Televisión.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –preguntó el mortífago Goyle mientras sacaba una piruleta sabor coco.

-No lo se –dijo uno cogiendo una palomita al vuelo que se le había escapado de su boca- ya volverá.

-¿Y si no vuelve? –dijo otro despreocupado dando más volumen al televisor.

-Yo conozco otra secta a la que nos podemos unir –dijo otro mortífago.

Todos se miraron, encogieron los hombros con un gesto de indiferencia y siguieron absortos con el televisor, a quien pronto empezarían a adorar.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Rita…

-Nos encontramos en el tejado de los estudios de esta cadena, la situación se ha desbordado en el plató –informaba con voz de telenoticias- pero no se preocupen, a falta de menos de una hora para que se termine este concurso ya no puede pasar nada peor.

Se oye la voz de Voldemort…

-¡¡Yuju!! ¿¿Narcisa?? ¿¿Draco?? ¿¿Lucius?? –preguntó el Lord sin obtener respuesta.

Rita soltó un par de insultos que no reproduciremos por seguridad infantil.

-Caramba -dijo Rita acudiendo a su encuentro- ¿Quién es usted? Haga el favor de identificarse o llamo a seguridad.

-Soy el Lord de las Tinieblas –dijo Voldemort alzando las cejas inexistentes.

Rita soltó un grito de aprobación y de sorpresa.

-¿El señor de las tinieblas? –dijo muy sorprendida y animada.

-Ese mismo soy yo –dijo Voldemort sonriendo a la cámara

-¿El ganador del concurso de "strippers" de este año? –dijo Rita con voz un tanto sexy y sacando pecho- Caramba, estaba deseando conocerte.

-¿Quién? –Dijo el Lord Oscuro- Creo que te has confundido, ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Suéltame! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el cuartel general de los mortífagos…

-¡¡El amo está siendo atacado por una presentadora en celo!! –dijo Goyle unos minutos después al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Allí vamos todos –gritó Crabbe tirando al suelo las palomitas.

-¿Pero que haces desgraciado? –Gritaron los demás -¿Qué te han hecho las palomitas? ¡Avada Kedavra!

Mientras tan solo quedaban cinco minutos para que finalizara en concurso…

-Quemarlo todo, todo, todo- decía Lucius con la mirada perdida.

-Seré tu amante bandido, bandido, -cantaba Draco con dificultad- corazón, corazón malherido.

Zucias por su parte bailaba por la casa al ritmo de la canción de Draco.

--------------------------------------------

Por otra parte:

-¡¡Socorro!! –Gritaba el Señor de las Tinieblas- ¡me están robando mi inocencia!

-¡¡Calla!! –Grita Rita con el pelo descolocado y quitándose las gafas- Eres mío pequeño…

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!

Y sonó la campana de fin del tiempo…

Narcisa dejó de llorar.

-¡¡Lucius, Lucius, has ganado el concurso!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucius, Draco y Zucia fueron transportados al plató del concurso, donde poco después apareció Rita muy despeinada.

-Bueno, pues hasta aquí esta edición de hoy –dijo con un poco de prisa- yo me voy que me esperan para cenar…

-¡Un momento! –Gritó Zorromión con su voz de rata- ¿Qué pasa con el premio?

Lucius llevaba once capítulos de este fic esperando este momento, este momento en el que por fin conseguían la gomina, su gomina, su tesoro, su amor, su vida…

-¡OH! Si, el premio me olvidaba… -dijo Rita poniéndose formal.- Querido público de este concurso. Hoy dijimos al principio del programa que estos tres valientes no lo conseguirían, pero yo, que soy una presentadora humana y muy sexy, también puedo equivocarme. Demos un fuerte aplauso a… ¡¡Los ganadores del concurso de los tres Chiflados!!

La gente se levantó de sus sillas emocionada y aplaudieron durante cinco largos minutos.

-Gracias, gracias –dijo Rita entre lágrimas- Entonces, ¿Qué premio desean?

Lucius reluciente sonrió y se dispuso a hablar cuando…

-Zucia y yo habíamos estado pensando –dijo Zorromión haciendo que un chorro de agua helada cayera sobre el ánimo de Lucius- que queremos que el concurso nos organice nuestra boda…

CONTINUARÁ??

Gentecilla, esto llega a su fin, siento anunciarles que después de tanto tiempo ya solo queda un capítulo de esta emocionante saga de aventuras y desventuras de los Malfoy por su gomina. Si, se que es triste, pero debemos aceptarlo.

Por cierto otra cosa. ¡¡SOY LIBRE!! Si, libre y SOY ESTUDIANTE UNIVERSITARIAAAAA!! MUAHAHAHA, he aprobado la selectividad (mi motivo fundamental para no actualizar muy a menudo) pero no se preocupen, ¡¡¡¡ya está!!!! ¡¡¡¡ya se acabó!!!! Chupate esaaaaaa!!

En fin, nada, les espero en el próximo capítulo y gracias por los reviews a todos (ya van 70…) LES QUIEROOOO!! Kisses

ArYs


	12. La boda

Capitulo 12: La boda.

-Zucia y yo habíamos estado pensando –dijo Zorromión haciendo que un chorro de agua helada cayera sobre el ánimo de Lucius- que queremos que el concurso nos organice nuestra boda…

Había pasado dos horas desde aquello. Tanto esfuerzo, tantos planes y tanta ayuda para nada. El estúpido novio de Colagusano había pedido que le celebrasen su boda homosexual y Lucius estaba en la última fila del autocar muggle que le trasladaba al lugar del banquete. La ceremonia había sido… bueno en realidad no se acordaba mucho. Se había sentado en la última fila también y había estado llorando de rabia. (Luego se había recompuesto ya que nadie puede ver llorar a un Malfoy). Lucius estaba totalmente desmoralizado.

Severus se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Lucius –dijo el hombre muy flojo- No estés así, mira de no desesperar.

-Ya sabes Severus, que lo de la gomina siempre ha sido muy importante para mi familia –confesó Lucius- Yo lo aprendí de mi padre, y mi padre de su padre y mi padre de su padre y su padre del padre de su padre… Y he intentado que Draco también siguiera esta tradición. ¿Y ahora? Todo arruinado por una estúpida huelga de elfos. Me he esforzado, he dejado mi hermosa cabellera en manos de un muggle, me he disfrazado hasta el grado que me he quedado sin dignidad, he experimentado el horror de entrar en un supermercado muggle. ¡¡Yo, allí que soy todo un sangre limpia!! Le pedí ayuda al señor Oscuro y tú también me ayudaste. Y he participado en ese estúpido y loco concurso para mi gomina, para que mi hijo pudiera admirar a su padre y…

-Draco te admira Lucius –dijo Severus apoyando a su amigo- Y, quien sabe, alégrate y disfruta de la boda.

Lucius agradeció el apoyo moral de su amigo Severus y bajó del autobús una vez llegaron a un gran plató de televisión. Como la boda la organizaba el concurso había cámaras por todo y Rita Skeeter presentaba detrás de la mesa de los novios con un estridente traje azul luminoso y una cosa extraña en el pelo que parecía una pinza con forma de lechuza.

Colagusano estaba francamente horroroso con el vestido de novia, que le daba un aspecto de rata aún más acentuado (a lo mejor tenia algo que ver que tenia un bigote tan o más poblado que el de su marido). En cuanto a Zorromión… Lucius prefiere no hacer comentarios porque puede haber niños leyendo y no quiere pagar las facturas del psicólogo muggle.

La comida fue muy buena, cabe mencionarlo. De primero una crema de marisco y de segundo un buen chuletón de ternera. Lucius sin embargo estaba un poco deprimido y no comió mucho. Para acabar de fastidiarlo, a la organización no se le ocurrió nada más que sentarle al lado de Bellatrix, con quien ya sabemos que a veces no tenía muy buena relación.

-Bueno Draco –decía Bellatrix- Y ahora que tu padre ha fracasado… ¿seguirás la ancestral tradición de la familia Black de no peinarte nunca?

-No –contestó Draco tajante- aunque mi pelo no esté engominado, siempre será un pelo Malfoy.

A Lucius se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo y miró a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Quien también estaba muy orgullosa era Narcisa que miraba a su hijo con devoción.

-La tradición capilar de mi familia –comenzó Lord Voldemort- es raparse a cero cuando se alcanza la mayoría de edad… Luego suele volver a crecer pero no se porque a mi… por eso me aficioné a las pelucas.

-Esto… Gracias pero… soy un Malfoy y cuando pueda volveré a engominarme el pelo –reafirmó Draco.

Lucius ya empezaba a encontrarse mejor.

-En mi familia… –comenzó Severus.

-Ehh… no nos interesa –dijo Bellatrix borde mirando el cabello de Severus.

-A mi el pelo de Severus me gusta –confesó Lucius ayudando a su amigo y devolviéndole el favor a la vez que disfrutaba cortando a Bellatrix.

Severus sonrió a Lucius. Al fin y al cabo, los dos habían sufrido mucho en esta aventura por la gomina y eso había reforzado su amistad. Un grito los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! La loca se me acerca –Gritó desesperado Lord Voldemort viendo como Rita Skeeter se le acercaba insinuante con paso veloz.

-Ven aquí Lord de las Tinieblas –gritaba ella persiguiéndolo entre las mesas de los invitados.

-Atención, atención!! –Gritó Dolores Umbrigde, organizadora del programa –Ahora televisaremos el baile de los novios…

-¡¡QUE SE BESEN!! –Gritó un mortífago al que le iba el Gore.

-¡Que asco!! –Dijo Narcisa y se tapó la cara con las manos al igual que su hermana.

-¡¡SI!! Que se besen –dijo Lucius muy animado de ver a Bellatrix asqueada.

Zucia y Zorromión juntaron sus morros de rata montando una escena que daba mucho asco (para que engañaros). Lucius rió con ganas y brindó con Severus por la salud de los novios bebiéndose todo el vino de su vaso de un tirón. Los novios fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron los pasos de un vals lento.

-¡Ey! –dijo Voldemort desde debajo de la mesa.

-¡Señor! ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Lucius.

-¿Está por aquí esa loca? –preguntó Voldemort

-No la veo –dijo Lucius mirando a su alrededor. Lord Voldemort suspiró y salió de debajo de la mesa y se sentó entre Severus y Lucius.

-En momentos como estos –dijo Lord Voldemort poniéndose sentimental debido, sin duda, a su ahora conocida afición a las telenovelas que le estaban haciendo florecer su lado más sensible.- Me alegro de que seáis mis mortífagos. ¡¡Brindemos!! Por el amor de Colagusano y… por nuestro Lucius

-¡¡Por Lucius!! –dijo Severus llevándose la copa a los labios.

-Por papá –dijo Draco imitando a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-¿Por mi? –Preguntó el aludido -¿Por qué?

-Por ser un gran mortífago –dijo Lord Voldemort- Por tener muchas agallas y por haber superado todos los obstáculos y haber llegado hasta aquí con una entereza y una dignidad digna del más brillante de los sangre limpia. ¡¡Brindemos de nuevo!!

-Si –dijo Severus llenando de nuevo su copa- Por el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.

-Y por el mejor padre –dijo Draco

Lucius se olvidó de todos sus problemas. Aún le importaba conseguir gomina, pero en esos momentos era el hombre más feliz de la sala. (Bueno, a lo mejor este era Zorromión)

-Gracias a todos –contestó Lucius- Yo también brindo por vosotros. ¡Por mi gente!

-¿Bailamos? –le preguntó Narcisa.

-Por supuesto –contestó Lucius de muy buen humor. Además es sabido por todos que Lucius es un excelente bailarín. Poco tiempo hizo falta para que toda la sala admirara la destreza de los Malfoy en la pista.

-Hay que reconocer que tal vez no sea tan buen mago como yo –dijo Bellatrix dándose aires de superioridad- Pero baila divinamente, mejor que tu –le increpó a su esposo Rodolphus.

-AARRGG!! Déjame ya te he dicho que no soy stripper –gritaba Lord Voldemort mientras era perseguido por Rita.

-Me da igual, yo te quiero seas lo que seas –gritó Rita

Voldemort corría como un loco con tan mala suerte que… tropezó con una de las grandes piernas de Crabbe y fue directo a caer sobre el pastel de bodas de tres pisos. Cuando se incorporó tenía las figuritas de los novios en la cabeza (las figuritas eran de dos jóvenes muy guapos que se miraban con mucho amor, una representación bastante alejada de los novios de esa boda).

Hubo tarta por todo, pero quien quedó especialmente dulce fue Lord Voldemort, a quien todos se acercaban para probar un trocito de pastel de su negra y larga túnica.

-AAiinnnss –confesó Goyle- Hay que confesar que está bueno nuestro señor.

-Si –contestó Crabbe- Sabe a… nata (babas a lo Homer Simpson).

-Y es muy azucarado –dijo Goyle.

-¡¡Dejadme!! –Gritaba Lord Voldemort huyendo ahora de sus golosos mortífagos.

-¡¡Espere señor!! –Gritaron al unísono Crabbe y Goyle persiguiendo al Señor Tenebroso con una cuchara en la mano.

-Está bueno el pastel ¿verdad? –preguntó Lucius llegando a la mesa con un plato que contenía un trozo de pastel que se había salvado aunque estaba un poco chafado.

-Se nota que lleva una poción azucarosa –espetó Severus- Es un poco empalagoso y tiene tropezones de azúcar que hace que se note que no han removido el caldero siete veces en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj. Eso hace que sea extremadamente azucarado.

-Como todo este ambiente –dijo Draco mirando la cutre decoración rosa de la sala.

-Pues ha sido idea mía –dijo Dolores robando un trozo de pastel del plato de Lucius-¡Que rico! ¿Verdad? Si yo algún día me caso me encantaría una decoración así. ¡¡Cornelius!! Espéreme, me ha reservado un baile.

Una vez Dolores se fue continuaron con su conversación…

-Ahora creo que voy a centrarme en el trabajo –confesó Lucius- hace tiempo que no me paso por el ministerio.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? –preguntó Zucia llegando a la mesa.

-Bueno… si –dijo Severus intentando sonreír mientras tragaba su pastel.

-Me alegro –contestó Zucia muy contenta- ¡¡Zorromión ven!!

Los novios se sentaron con sus invitados en la mesa.

-¡¡Ahora que lo pienso todavía no os he dado mi regalo! –Dijo Narcisa sacando una bolsa negra –Lo compré en el Callejón Nockturn, si no os gusta lo podéis cambiar sin ningún compromiso.

-¡Gracias Narcisa! –dijo Zucia con su voz de rata desenvolviendo una calavera reducida.

-OH, si el regalo –dijo Voldemort apareciendo- Pues ante todo que cuando vuelvas de viaje de novios quiero que sigas trabajando para mi, ya sabes, que me limpies la ropa, me ordenes los libros, saques el polvo de mis estanterías… Lo que has hecho hasta ahora, a cambio… -Voldemort sacó su varita y pronunció un conjuro desconocido hasta la fecha- _¡¡CambiSexualis!!_

-¡¡SEÑOR!! –Gritó Zucia con verdadera voz de mujer- ¡¡Me ha convertido usted en una mujer de verdad!! Mil gracias. Es usted el hombre más dulce que conozco.

Zucia se acercó a Voldemort y se abrazó a él manchando su vestido de novia de tarta.

-Gracias, gracias

-Vale, vale pero suéltame Colagusano… -ordenó Voldemort pensando que ya no le podría llamar así.

-Aún tengo otro regalo –anunció Narcisa.

-OH, no tenías que haberte molestado Cisy –dijo Zucia

-No he dicho que sea para ti –contestó Narcisa cortante- Es para mi esposo y para mi hijo.

-¿Para nosotros? –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Si, venga abridlo –ordenó Narcisa contenta.

Los Malfoy tiraron cada uno del extremo del lazo que envolvía… ¡¡Un bote de gomina!! Los dos varones rubios se echaron al cuello de la mujer.

-¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!!

-¿De donde la has conseguido? –preguntaron los dos.

-Una mujer tiene sus armas… la encargué por catálogo a Nueva Zelanda.

-Yo también tengo un regalo –dijo Severus sacando de los bolsillos de su túnica una frasco con gomina casera- la fabriqué ayer por la noche, me constó meses dar con la receta correcta. Ahora cuando queráis más no tenéis más que pedirmelo.

-Yo… también tengo algo –dijo Voldemort depositando otro bote de gomina sobre la mesa y sincerándose añadió –de hecho maté ayer a un par de muggles para conseguirla.

-Nosotros dos –dijo Zucia- nos sentíamos culpables por haberos robado el premio y… también os compramos algo, se lo pedimos a la dirección del programa y la ha traído desde España.

Zucia dejó el bote de gomina extra-grande sobre la mesa.

-De hecho esto era solo para Draco, pero visto el éxito… -dijo Bellatrix sacando una gomina de mal aspecto de su bolsa.

-¡¡Dios mío!! ¡Somos ricos! –gritó emocionado Lucius.

-¡Papá hoy es nuestro día de suerte! –dijo Draco muy contento contando todos los botes de gomina con los que disponían.

-Si Draco –dijo Lucius- Hoy comienza una nueva etapa para la familia Malfoy. ¡¡Una nueva etapa de dulce pelo engominado, tal y como hacían nuestros nobles antepasados!

-¡Vayamos a celebrarlo! –Dijo Narcisa.

-Estoy tan contento que incluso haría un steptease –confesó Lucius. Todos se giraron y lo miraron con interés, incluso Bellatrix.

-Bueno… -dijo Lucius avergonzándose un poco ya que creía que nadie se lo tomaría en serio.

-¡¡QUE LO HAGA!! –Gritaron todas.

Lucius no sabía que hacer. Miró a Narcisa que gritaba con el resto de las chicas. Miró a Severus que reía irónicamente pero mantenía la atención y Draco estaba por lo visto muy divertido de que su padre fuese todo un sex-símbol. Lucius se subió a la barra y se quitó lentamente la camiseta dejando al descubierto su abdomen bien formado mientras se miraba en un espejo del fondo de la sala y veía brillar su reluciente y sexy melena engominada que se movía al son de la fuerte música.

**THE END…**

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia. ¡¡Por fin la he terminado!! (Si, ya lo sé me ha durado todo el Bachillerato, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y siempre que tenía un rinconcito actualizaba) Y ahora ya se acabó, solo me queda darles las gracias y esperar que se lo hayan pasado tan bien leyendo esta historia al igual que yo, que me partía sola (mi madre ya cree que tengo una especie de problema mental) escribiéndola. Y… solo queda decir de nuevo…

**M U C H A S G R A C I A S**

¡¡Gracias a todos!! Con esta historia he recibido un total (por ahora) de 74 reviews y 27 personas la tenéis entre lustras historias favoritas, además de las 14 que la tenéis en alerta. Ahora pasaré a agradecéroslo uno por uno (matada freaky pero es que me hace mucha ilusión)

**Gracias por los reviews a:** Elena-Vodka, Ahgness Black, La hija del viento, anamy, ChabeMica, Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, Maiza Herlo, Ginebra, gata89, Andrei, Lord Sapphire, Niebla, Sgta. Pepper, Sara Black Malfoy, anoniloka, Lettice-Evans-Potter, Alvarillo, JuanPabloA1987, I'm not 1008, Pan d'thor, London Black, silviota, Nayra, Merlina Black, yo, el jamón es mi amo (xDDD, este tio es un crack), Alevivancov, cataelbereth, Dani Felton, Crazy-Moony, birdarangkun, Cele, Miny, canislafann y Rayle.Rickman.Snape

**Gracias por tenerla como historia favorita a:** Ahgness Black, Cate-Wesbter, ChabeMica, Emma Black Granger, Ginebra, Grayse, Harriet-Dracine, Hermione Granger Black, JuanPabloA1987, La Hija del viento, London-Black, Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, Lord Sapphire, Luna Sly, Merlina Black, Piofa, Rayle.Rickman.Snape, RoOo14, Sara Black Malfoy, Strawberry Black, Victoria Dumbledore, birdarangkun, camislafann, fandora, niurka, subaru no lau y tonkstar.

**Gracias por las alertas a:** Catewebster, ChabeMica, Inari-Chan, Luna Sly, Merlina Black, Mon Lu, Phoenix Dante G., anoniloka, birdarangkun, camislafann, harryddg, jalele, niurka y xaica.

En fin, gracias una vez más a todos. Queria terminar hoy esta historia porque es mi santo xDD (si, me llamo Carme). Hoy también he ido a ver Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (han visto a Lucius?? Dios mío este hombre tiene un estilazo y mejora con la edad... que guapo!! Anda que si me lo encontrara yo por el departamento de Misterios...) Jajaja, en fin, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias!! Me despido y espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo y no olviden cuidar su pelo, ya sea grasoso pero sexy como el de Severus, alocado e indomable como el de Bellatrix, liso y peligrosamente sexy como el de Lucius, altamente engominado como el de Draco o simplemente inexistente como el de Lord Voldemort. ¡¡Besos y salud capilar para todos ustedes!! Se despide con cariño…

ArYs


End file.
